


Loving Antoine

by pixienightingale



Series: Lovelink Matches [1]
Category: LoveLink (Video Game)
Genre: Alaska, Dating, F/M, Family, Iditarod, Kidnapping, dating app
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 23,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixienightingale/pseuds/pixienightingale
Summary: Standard boilerplate "I don't own Antoine, I am not associated with Ludia (Lovelink creators)" message here; I am also not associated with any of the OTHER apps I mention, the coffee shop that will be mentioned in more than one chapter, or The Iditarod.I do, however, use the text from the conversation you can have on Lovelink, because it's a starting point and that's really all I need to give me the drive to finish. Antoine was a fun ride, but i think the MC could use a little more depth and I wanted to even out some of the reactions.
Relationships: Antoine Dawson/Arya, Antoine Dawson/Family, Antoine Dawson/MC, MC/MC Friend
Series: Lovelink Matches [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988059
Kudos: 29





	1. Sneaky Sneaky Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Standard boilerplate "I don't own Antoine, I am not associated with Ludia (Lovelink creators)" message here; I am also not associated with any of the OTHER apps I mention, the coffee shop that will be mentioned in more than one chapter, or The Iditarod.
> 
> I do, however, use the text from the conversation you can have on Lovelink, because it's a starting point and that's really all I need to give me the drive to finish. Antoine was a fun ride, but i think the MC could use a little more depth and I wanted to even out some of the reactions.

"Ugh, why am i having so much trouble with this chapter!"

My venting went out into the air of my little eco-friendly cottage as I sat in my sunroom and worked at my light table - I wasn't alone, but I knew that neither my cat, Mortimer Binx, nor my best friend Sarisha Parem would have helpful input. Sarisha was a photographer, so if I had been having an issue about the overall scene that was set she might be helpful, but this was dialogue and background texture. Just the same, I looked over towards Sarisha and sighed.

"Heelllpp..."

“Come on, Mar, take a break and check this out," she came back with, a slight eye roll present and she sat next to me and showed me her phone screen, “seriously, just take a look at this one – hot ass fireman.”

I looked away from my light table and at what was on her screen - LOVELINK? Could the name be anymore cliche? To get a better look at this "hot fireman" she seemed to be into, I took her phone and clicked over to the profile in question: João Becker. According to his profile picture, he appeared to be a firefighter like Sarisha said, but having been burned once or twice by dating apps I just rolled my eyes. The description that said he could be as chill or as adventurous as “I” would need made me want to roll my eyes back in my head until my pupils were facing forward again, a complete 360 degree eyeroll. Not only that, but after I swiped right on him for her, I saw someone with the a different name that looked exactly like João. It COULD be his absolutely identical twin brother, but it could ALSO be that he just had two profiles. I handed the phone back and shook my head at my best friend.

“It’s like he can’t pin anything down about himself, Sar. And does he even live in the city?”

“You’ll sing a different tune after you see the profile I made y-“

“What?! Sarisha!!” I scowled a bit when I realized that at some point when I was analyzing João, Sarisha had taken my phone. She was my best friend so taking my phone wasn't the issue, but downloading a whole app, signing me up for an account, and then MATCHING WITH SOMEONE FOR ME was the issue. "I can't believe you..."

Just for giggles, though, I looked at the profile she set up for me:

> _Mari Livingston, Storyboard Artist for ManwhaUS_
> 
> _Capricorn to the fullest, I am driven and stubborn; the things I like most in the world are tea and animals. I was dragged onto this app kicking and screaming by my best friend, but figure that if nothing else I'll have some interesting conversations. Not close with my family, very close with my cat (pictured in my profile photo)._

And the photo she chose? It was one “outtakes” from the photoshoot we’d held for my new company profile page and I certainly couldn’t fault her choice there: I was sitting at the light table in my sunroom slash workroom slash greenhouse, plants around me and natural light coming in from above, giving me a little bit of an ethereal look. My chestnut brown hair, pulled into a messy bun, had a golden glow and I was wearing an oversized shirt and leggings. There was a cup of tea by my right hand, one of my fingers resting lightly on the saucer - I'd been tapping it in thought. Mortimer was curled up at the bottom on my chair.

“30 Days, Sar – I’m giving it 30 days.”

“Yay! Now check out the first match before I go!”

With a deep breath in and out, I clicked on the profile of the first match that came up for me: Antoine Dawson, whose photo was of him and an incredibly gorgeous husky in his arms – and I moved onto his description.

> _Vegetarian. I'm looking to expand my horizons. I want to go on adventures. I love hiking, exploring distant places, and challenging my own limits. You like the puppy in the picture? Wait until you see my travel companions!_

I wasn’t sure how to feel about the vegetarian bit – it’s not that I had a problem with it or veganism, everyone makes their own diet and as long as it didn't include killing and dismembering people I didn't really care what someone ate. Despite my crap luck on other dating sites and apps - even eHarmony had been AWFUL - I was intrigued and could FEEL Sarisha smirking over my shoulder.

“Swipe right! Swipe right!”

“Fine, I’ll message him.”

“Brilliant – I expect to hear ALL ABOUT IT tomorrow morning.” Giving Mortimer a scratch behind the ears and me an air kiss, she swished towards my front door and glanced back once she opened it. “I’m SERIOUS MAR!”

“Yeah, yeah…” After she left the cottage, I turned my attention back to Antoine's profile - 30 days, that's all this app was getting - but what did I have to lose if I took it one match at a time?


	2. Hi and Bye

I was deep into the next chapter of the manga I was editing when a ping came through my speakers, interrupting the light classical playlist I was enjoying while I worked. At first I thought for sure it was Sarisha, following up early on me swiping right on Antoine or to update me on HER match with the hot firefighter. I was surprised when i looked over and it was a notification from Lovelink telling me that I'd matched with Antoine and he'd sent a message. Deciding that it was. fine time to take a break, I moved over to my papasan loveseat and got comfy and I unlocked my phone by double-tapping the notification.

**“Wow! I was hoping we would match!”**

That was a lot of enthusiasm for someone contacting a stranger, I thought, but maybe he had the personality of an excited puppy. It wouldn't be surprising for someone with an adorable dog in their profile photo... if it was REALLY their dog. That dog WAS adorable though... Mortimer was unamused though, and snorted before walking off to the kitchen to do something better like eating.

_“You’re cute, so I'm happy about it too ;)”_

**“Three lines in and I’m ALREADY blushing…”**

At that, I couldn’t help but laugh – he certainly had some innocent and candid answers and that was refreshing.

_“I have that effect on people, I've been told."_

**“I hope what I’m about to ask doesn’t ruin it-"**

THERE IT WAS. The “what are you wearing?” or “do you like threesomes?” question. It was early on, but I could see it going that way - most conversations did, and sooner than people would expect.

_“Uh-oh, is it sexy?”_

**“Not really, but it’s kind of a deal-breaker.”**

_“Oh, and here I was expecting a ‘what are you wearing’ kind of question, LOL”_

**“Well… What are you wearing?”**

_“Too late! Sexy question will have to wait.”_

**“Nooooo…”**

I could visualize him on his knees, exclaiming it to his ceiling, and when there was definitely a bit of a pause before his next answer I knew I might not have been too far off. The "this person is replying" dots appeared and disappeared multiple times and so I just confirmed that it was okay to ask whatever this non-sexy question was.

_“Now that I know it ISN’T… go ahead and ask that question.”_

**“Do you like dogs?”**

_"Who doesn't?"_

**“That’s a load off, because, uh…I have 16.”**

SIXTEEN? Why would someone, ANYONE, have sixteen dogs? Were they all huskies? Were they a mix of small and large dogs? Did he run a shelter AND a groomer AND a vet office? Were they all his? So many questions in my brain but I asked what might easily be the most pressing first...  
  
 _“Sixteen? Why do you have SIXTEEN dogs?!”_

**“Why not?”**

**“JUST KIDDING - I’m actually about to start the Iditarod!”**

See, now THAT was impressive. I knew a little about the Iditarod, like that was a twelve-hundred-mile journey across frozen tundra, subzero temperatures, with limited checkpoints and supply storage. I couldn’t begin to imagine the drive it took to complete something like that, but it was definitely impressive and I didn't see any reason to hide that I thought so.

_“That's IMPRESSIVE!"_

**“It’s a big deal up here – 2 weeks of nothing but you, your team… and subzero temperatures.”**

_“So you’re basically Bear Grylls in the tundra – Man vs WILD is definitely my guilty pleasure.”_

That got a laugh react from him, which… pleased me more than I’d expected it to. This would definitely be long, long distance but it could be entertaining – at the very least I’d be able to keep him company as he pushed through the race if he had some sort of reliable data or wifi connection. Sarisha was going to be so smug when I saw her tomorrow morning but I didn't really care at the present moment.

**“It is? <3”**

_“Don’t tell anyone!”_

**“I won’t, but it’s… like we’re the perfect match.”**

_“LOL, I have so many questions though!”_

**“I’m all ears ;) #DogJokes”**

_“Cute – I guess I’ll start easy by asking how you got started with dog sledding.”_

**“It’s kind of a family thing – my dad was a famous musher back in the day.”**

My family and I weren’t close, I even moved across the country to Portland to get away from them… but I’d be the first to admit that familial closeness tugged at my heartstrings. That combined with an animal lover was basically a guarantee to keep me interested… but one thing niggled at how he phrased his answer.

_“Was?”_

**“Yeah… he passed away last year.”**

_“Oh… sorry to hear about that.”_

Foot meet mouth, I thought despite my sincere condolences, because I barely knew Antoine so I can't imagine it sounded sincere... 

**“It’s okay! He had a GREAT life… but it’s my first year running without him.”**

_“Oh! So this isn’t the first time you’ve done this?”_

**“Yeah… I have yet to win though – maybe this time I will, I want to make him proud.”**

_“You’ll definitely win - it’s in your blood.”_

**“I don’t know why, but I believe you. ;)”**

_“So, when do you leave?”_

**“I’m loading my sled and gathering the dogs as we speak.”**

Way to multitask, I thought to myself, but why match anyone when you’ll be away for two weeks? That went back to my thought that maybe he was going to have some sort of stable connection and would be taking multiple breaks. Fight the boredom with a potential connection on an app, even if ti didn't develop into anything more than a deep friendship - statement of perfect match or not.

_“So, starting today, you’re going to be MIA for TWO WEEKS? Now I’m sad…”_

**“Actually… I was hoping you’d tag along…”**

_“LOL, I don’t think I can make it on time.”_

**“Hahaha, I meant via text… to begin with ;)”**

I had to put my phone down with that before I answered; Antoine was intriguing as hell, but how would the connection be in the Alaskan Wilderness? Was he texting other people? Was he even ACTUALLY in Alaska or running the Iditarod? Before I could phrase an answer, he sent another message, sensing my hesitation I supposed.

**“You know, if you’re up for it.”**

_“You know what? Absolutely - could be fun.”_

**“Yay! Cool!”**

After I finished this volume, I’d been planning to take a break anyway so this would fill up the little over a month I'd have between this and my next assignment. Sexy chatting someone in the frozen tundra could be fun - even if it probably wasn't going to become serious.

**“It’ll be nice to get to know you better while I attempt to survive a deadly journey.”**

_“Going to have plenty of my hands coming up, so might as well.”_

That wasn’t the most graceful of responses, but the other option on my tongue was that it sounded exciting and I’d used up my quota of calling things exciting for the time being. Mortimer pawed at my hand for more food, so I got up and brought my phone with me as I gave him fresh water, opened a can of food, and leaned on my elbows on the counter as I waited for a response from Antoine… thinking about where we could POSSIBLY go from here.

**“Oh yeah?”**

_“But I have a condition - just the one though.”_

**“Anything, your wish is my command.”**

Smirking, I considered my message being "#sendnudes" – I needed some new physical reference materials for the next chapter I was working on for a yaoi series… but maybe that would be too much for a first request from someone I’d never met in person. So I chose to go innocent, and ask for something that might give me landscape references instead.

_“I expect AMAZING pictures.”_

**“Ha ha ha, def – here’s a good one to start off with…”**

Within thirty seconds, another photo of Antoine came through, with a GORGEOUS dog; he had sixteen, so I couldn’t be sure it was the same one that was in his profile photo. His face was flushed from the cold, the scenery behind them was simple but BREATHTAKING… all in all, not a bad picture. It got saved to my phone's camera roll.

_“Who’s THAT?! They’re GORGEOUS.”_

**“THAT is Arya, my lead dog - AND my best friend.”**

I had an impulse to send a GIF of Agnes from Despicable Me when she got her unicorn today – you know, the one where she goes “IT’S SO FLUFFY!” and hugs it enthusiastically? But I held back, didn't want to come on TOO strong when i was only giving this thing a month.

_“SO cuuutteee and fluffy!”_

**“She IS, lol – wanna pet her?”**

The impulse was REAL, and I was mentally trying to figure out if I could finish my work in Alaska to met this beautiful create - the human they were attached to wasn't bad, but I was considering a trip up North to meet the dog. It really was one of those “alas” moments, because petting things in the picture he sent? ABSOLUTELY a thing I wanted to do. I headed back to the sun room and plopped back into the papasan.

_“YES!! Too bad I am literally THOUSANDS of miles away!”_

**“You know… it’ll take me two weeks to finish the race…”**

NO, he couldn’t mean… I mean, Sarisha would definitely come over to house sit if she didn't have any out of town projects and cater to Mortimer's every whim, but we just started talking. Despite the fact that I had ABSOLUTELY been looking up flights to Alaska so I could pet his damn dog, neither of us would ACTUALLY be bringing up the possibility of me flying to Alaska to meet, RIGHT?

**“You could… fly to Alaska…”**

_“I could… but…”_

**“But…?”**

_“You’re going to have to convince me.”_

**“I am up for the challenge”**

Oh, I had no doubt at this point that Antoine was up for a challenge; in fact, I was pretty sure he knew that he had me hooked from the minute he talked about his dad, and how important Arya was, and maybe even when i expressed excitement about The Iditarod.

_“Game. On.”_

**“LOL, you’re enjoying teasing me – aren’t you?”**

_“Little ol' INNOCENT me? NEVER... and also, if I go – I want to meet Arya.”_

**“Of course! Arya will definitely want to meet you, and if she approves, the rest of the team approves.”**

I KNEW it, his love for that dog was probably his fatal flaw - one I found myself not minding. Not. One. Little. Tiny. Miniscule. Bit.

_“So the challenge isn’t the Iditarod or the subzero temperatures – it’s winning Arya’s heart.”_

**“Ha ha ha, pretty much. Too much?”**

_“Challenge accepted - give me some insider tips?”_

**“One word: SALMON.”**

_“Noted.”_

Noticing that I had slowly started to lean forward, a CLEAR sign that I was engaged and interested, I cleared my throat and sat back as if he could see me; we were both enjoying ourselves, that much was obvious, but was it enough to keep going for two weeks?

**“We’re about to start…”**

_“Oh! So SOON? Good luck!”_

**“Thx – will text you as soon as I can!”**

_“Cool, don’t die - I mean, I know you won’t – I - #sendpics?”_

**“I will, don't worry ;)”**

“IDEALLY with less clothes…”

I couldn't believe I was upping the ante, but might as well be thirsty AF now. Because really, what did I have to lose with him IN ALASKA? Sarisha would have been more explicit a lot sooner, BUT, she'd also be pointing at me and gasping that I would even say something even SLIGHTLY risque.

**“LOL, you DO realize I’m in ALASKA, right? Less clothes = frostbite… in potentially sensitive areas.”**

_“Yes, but I’m sure you’re VERY resourceful. ;)”_

“I’ll do my best. ( ˘ ³˘)♥ -off we go!”

As he logged off and Lovelink told me to check out other potential matches, I backed out of the app and opened my regular messaging app – welcomed by a text from Sarisha, her camera snap sound alerting me that she'd sent one even before I saw what it was. Personalised tones were a GODSEND.

_**“Sooo, was he as good a match as I thought he’d be?”** _

_**“Mar?”** _

_**“Mar, come OOOOOOOONNNNNN….”** _

You know what, I thought with a smirk as I closed out of the mesaging app and went back to work, she could wait until our morning pow wow tomorrow to hear what I thought of one Antoine Dawson.


	3. The Morning After

There was a definite pep in my step as i got ready to meet Sarish at our favorite neighborhood coffee shop; even if I didn't expect to hear from Antoine TODAY, I was genuinely hopign I would soon. I made sure Mortimer had food and water as I heading outside in my standard fall outfit: plaid shirt, warm vest, leggings, and fuzzy boots. On the two block walk to Gloria Jean's, I thought about how cold Antoine and the team were, what I was going to tell Sarisha, and if I could get a leave of absence if I decided I DID want to fly up to Alaska before I finished the volume I was on. Sarisha wasn't there, but our favorite barista was and they gestured the table we usually sat at so I plopped into one of the comfy oversize armchairs and waited. Sarisha arrived just as our order was ready, so she picked it up and I waved her over to the oversized arm chairs and tiny table.

“Please end the suspense!” she blurted out, “you know I feel about being kept in suspense!”

“He’s… okay…”

“High praise considering you HATE dating apps.”

“He’s a DOG SLEDDER FROM ALASKA. Second generation, too.”

Sarisha grinned. “I knew the dog would get you."

“Well, I don’t know how good the match was – he’s going semi MIA for like two weeks.”

“What?! Why?”

Sipping my drink for a thoughtful moment, and grabbing one of the biscotti I’d ordered before answering her – I decided that showing would be more effective than telling. “Here’s an updated photo of him and the dog,” I told her, opening the app and showing her the pic of Arya and Antoine that he sent, “she’s the real boss in matching. Kind of how if Mortimer hisses at someone when he first meets them, if she doesn’t like me it’s not going to go anywhere.”

“So, two weeks of no contact?”

"Well... about that..."

"What? He'll have CONNECTION that entire two weeks?"

"Stop looking so PLEASED with yourself…”

“Can’t help it.”

“But yes, he's implied that he'll have a somewhat stable data connection." I cleared my throat before continuing. "He invited me to meet him.”

“In ALASKA?”

“Yes, in Alaska!”

“You said no, I assume.” When I decided now was a good time NOT to look my best friend in the eye, she gasped and placed a hand over her heart. “You said YES?”

“I gave him a hard maybe – that he’d have to convince me to spend that money and fly thousands of miles for a meet-up.”

“Mari Livingston, living on the edge, wow – next you’re going to tell me that you asked him for nudes.”

“Not nudes EXACTLY…”

Sarisha laughed. “That. Is. Awesome.”

“Don’t get too excited, I haven't heard BACK from him - so I won't really have a good idea of how it's going to shake out until then.”

“Only a matter of time, from the sound of it – you got that boy on the… sled? Lead? Quick, i need a good sledding pun!"

“Cute.”

Just then, a phone let out a Lovelink notification sound; I hadn't bothered to look into if conversations could have a personalized sound like regular SMS/MMS could, so it was still a standard heartbeat sound. Trite, but effective.

“I’ll let you two lovebirds chat I’m meeting the hot firefighter in thirty minutes.”

“Video call me when you are back home?”

“You know it,” she said, blowing me a kiss and leaving Gloria Jean’s the same way she came in – a little rushed but with purpose. After the door closed behind her, I plucked my phone out of my bag and unlocked it by double tapping the Lovelink notification. I really hadn’t expected to hear back from him so soon – or at ALL if I was going to be perfectly honest – but I was thrilled to see where this was going to go today.


	4. Steamy Cold

100% found myself having to recenter my "chill" level, because I was a little nervous now that Antoine had contacted me again; there he was, ostensibly in the tundra of Alaska, and he was taking time to be on a dating app. Part of me was waiting for the other shoe to drop, because the dog thing was not at ALL enough to give me pause.

**“Heeello!”**

_“Antoine – you’re alive!”_

**“Ha ha ha, yeah – I survived DAY ONE!”**

My brain gave me an enthusiastic visual of him pumping a fist up like that meme thing with Freddie Mercury going around, but with the addition of an index finger being up in the air; I chuckled as Sam, our favorite barista, brought over a second round of tea for me.

_“LOL, I’m glad but TBH, I was expecting you to go MIA.”_

**"What?! WHY?"**

_“This is a dating app, for one, but secondly you happen to be in the middle of a frozen hell trying to survive a race…”_

**“Okay, those are excellent points – but I’m used to the race conditions, really. Besides, I wouldn’t let it stop me from talking to someone I like.”**

_“Awww, I like you too.”_

**“Phew! Does that mean I can get… EXCITED over getting to know you better?”**

_“Oh, absolutely – we have two weeks of epic Alaskan travels, incredible photo opportunities, and sexy texting ahead.”_

Antoine didn’t spit a response back IMMEDIATELY, but I could imagine how much he was blushing. And smirking. And blushing some more.

**“Oh, there’s going to be sexy texting? No one told me, I'm not prepared!”**

_“Uh, duh, how else am I going to keep you warm?”_

**“You’re getting me pretty ‘warm’ already..."**

_“Should I slow down? Because, you know, I CAN…”_

**“Oh GOD, please don’t - I take it back!”**

_“LOL – but seriously, how’s the race going?”_

**“Pretty intense – kind of got trapped in a snowstorm, which isn't unusual but all I could think when it happened was, ‘UGH, I need wifi” and ‘I need to take a sexy pic.’”**

_"So there will be SEXY pics, will there? #sendnudes"_

**“Don’t know about nudes, but I found a place where I can take my shirt off without dying of hypothermia.”**

_“All I ask, really – but still only if you want to. I DO understand that the temperatures are life threatening and am enjoying the conversation with or without steamy pics.”_

**“So… you DON’T want to see me shirtless? ;)”**

_“Oh NO – I really, REALLY do – but there’s no pressure to share. I have a good imagination.”_

**“LOL, you’re cute. Still sending the pic though because I am a man of my word.”**

_“Sexy pic time!”_

**“Wait, hold on – I need to make sure that I’m not doing that ‘oversharing’ thing.”**

_“But… why? PLEASE. OVERSHARE. And sidenote - you can't see me right now, but I'm giving my phone the biggest puppy eyed look of pleading.”_

**“Ha ha ha – fine, how about this?”**

After a minute, a picture came through – of Antoine with a sleeping or relaxed Arya, and - oh holy mother of GOD. He was VERY clearing not wearing a damn thing, but a blanket was covering the sexy bits with just a little hair leading down, down down… My brain was short circuiting, and all i could think was: It's not THAT expensive for a last minute seat to Alaska, right?

_“I was not expecting to see THAT. I mean, ANTOINE…”_

**"Yeeesss? ;)"**

_“I can’t think straight, I need a sec.”_

**“There’s a massive snowstorm outside, as I mentioned, but it’s getting kind of warm in here… wouldn’t you say? ;)”**

_“Ha ha ha, it’s that body – I need to have a second look.”_

**“If you like how it LOOKS, you’re going to LOVE how it feels.”**

_“Oh, AM I now? Guess I should start packing, then.”_

**“Bring a jacket –“**

_“I predict it won’t stay on for long…”_

**“That is entirely up to you.”**

_“How long until you’re done again?”_

**“Less than two weeks, ha ha ha”**

Our banter was all of these in varying degrees, at varying times: innocent, flirty, thirsty, and taunting; if I didn't know any better, i'd think it was Sarisha cat fishing me. But Sarisha would not this much work into it. She would have kept it up yesterday but she'd have let things drop today - because she'd done it when i first got onto dating apps after a bad breakup.

_“So long :(“_

**“I’m giving you enough time to make a decision about meeting me at the finish line.”**

_“That's thoughtful, and I thank you. Is the storm going to set you back a lot?”_

**“Yeah, but I’m not the only one who has to – it forces every other musher to stop too. I just have to make sure I don’t oversleep.”**

_“You’ve got to be exhausted – it seems pretty grueling.”_

**“Talking to you helps me forget I’m stuck in the middle of sub-zero Alaskan wilderness ;)”**

_“Awww… still though, you should get some rest, though..."_

The unwritten, unspoken end to that text was: Because you're going to need ALL your energy for when we meet. This conversation pretty much solidified that I was going to take the chance and go up there, especially with that picture he sent, but I needed to figure out what my new condition was going to be for it to happen before I told HIM that.

**“Look at you, worried about my well-being.”**

_“I have a clear ulterior motive, Antoine, LOL – and that would be you making it to the finish line ASAP.”_

**“You’re right – I should get some rest! Text you tomorrow, hopefully with news of the storm stopping and us speeding along!”**

_“Dream of me?”_

**“Again? I did last night ;)”**

OH, FOR GOODNESS SAKES… I really almost just asked him what happened in this dream I was featured in. I had a clear sense that it was NOT us roughing it in the tundra, unless roughing it meant bareback body parts. After a full minute of blinking at my phone, I found myself able to respond."

_“Wait.. what? Antoine??”_

**“Talk in a few. ;)”**

A little frustrated, I tucked – well TOSSED was more accurate - my phone back into my bag and sat back, sipping my drink and watching the snow starting to come down outside. It wasn’t a snowstorm, but I took it as a sign that in two weeks I was PROBABLY going to be in Alaska with Antoine. I was beginning to not care that Sarisha would be smug about this next update.


	5. Friend Date

I didn't expect to hear from Antoine every day, but in the interim I ended up meeting at Gloria Jean's with Sarisha... and João, aka hot fireman. We met coming off a tail end of their now over 12 hour date - TWELVE HOURS - and I could see that Sarisha was enthralled with him. And he seemed more genuine than I had first though, even if he wasn't MY type.

“He was nice, Sar,” I commented as João left Gloria Jean’s for a call and we finished up our drinks, “really.” Our SECOND favorite Barista, Charlie, left to go cups and we paid him before we got gathered our things and prepared to de-camp to my place. “Not MY type, not even if we’d met on a blind date or something, but still nice.”

Sarisha smirked. “Shush,” she said, “you’re just comparing everyone to Musher Boy.”

“His NAME is Antoine, and he is second generation thank you - and a vet.”

“Oh my god, you REALLY like him.”

She really wasn't used to me going to bat for someone I liked - even my exes; I nodded and sighed, picking up my to-go cup as Sarisha picked up hers, heading out after. “I think I really might,” I told her, “so much that after his last picture I almost paid out the NOSE to head to Alaska.”

“YOU?”

“Hold on, let me pull it up - you will IMMEDIATELY understand when you see it.”

After pulling out my phone, which had been safely ensconced in my bag the whole time I met with Sarisha and João, I handed it over and walked along the road to my place with her. There were a few moments of silence before she went: “Holy JESUS, Mar…”

“My brain short circuited when he sent it.”

“I can see WHY… LOOK AT HIM.”

“Okay, that’s enough,” I told her, snatching the phone back and sending Antoine a quick kissy emoji before placing my phone back in my bag so that he could be welcomed back to the app with something sweet, “for real though… I almost left.”

“Again, totally get it. Damnit, I maybe should have invested in time with him instead of swiping left...”

“You’d have wavered because of the hot firefighter and you know it.”

“Okay yes,” Sarisha responded, “but LOOK AT HIM.”

I smirked – when Antoine came back I would have to tell him more about Sarisha, especially since he'd shared information about his dad; Sarisha and I always walked faster when we talked, so we'd now got back to my place and I unlocked the door so we could enter. “Already saved off the app, trust me, Sar.”

As she opened her mouth, my phone made a noise that I’d picked out specifically for Antoine’s messages – I hadn’t known I could pick a personalized tone at first, but I did it once I looked into settings in the app and on matches. “I’ll just play with Mort,” she said, “you take that.”’ I hoped Antoine and Arya were doing well and weren’t dying of hypothermia, and let Sarisha wander into my place calling, “Hey Morty Morty,” to my cat, eliciting a chuckle. Myself, I tossed my bag onto a hook and closed the door behind us before skipping, SKIPPING to my sunroom and plopping into my favorite papasan as I went to read the message Antoine sent.


	6. Snow Storm Destiny

**“Still stuck in the storm… and thanks for the kiss, I needed it.”**

_“Oh WOW, still? That’s intense.”_

I felt the hairs stand up on the back of my neck as I waited for Antoine’s response – were things still as comfy as they seemed the last time we messaged? Was it getting worse? Was he safe? Were the dogs safe?

**“Please help me or I will die of boredom.”**

_“Oh, I can DEFINITELY keep you distracted…”_

**“You’re a lifesaver.”**

_“I have so many questions about this race!”_

**“And I have FARRRRR too many answers.”**

Sarisha made a gagging sound as she and Mortimer peeked over my shoulder. Despite having jsut sat through an adorably sappy coffee date with her, she thought OUR interaction was gaggy? I shook my head and rapid fired questions at Antoine.

_“How tough is the terrain? Is your team of dogs strong enough? Who ELSE is running this crazy race?!”_

“You were SERIOUS about having a lot fo questions, LOL”

Alright, I was a little embarrassed that I asked so many right at once... but I'd been thinking about them since yesterday, and they were on the tip of my tongue. Based on our previous interactions, i was certain that Antoine wouldn't judge me for it.

**“To answer your Qs… it’s tough – REALLY tough. But my team is amazing, especially with Arya in the lead and I’ve got no worries. And as for who else is running? Just a group of epic winter warriors.”**

_“Sounds like you have some pretty fierce competition.”_

**“You have NO idea… take Kat, for instance. She was my dad’s BFF and probably the local favorite to win. Then there’s my uncle, Albert – tough guy, EQUALLY as amazing team.”**

_“A race against friends, harsh.”_

**"There's also this guy I know from community college - Noah Cruz. I didn't know he was one of the other 'big families' in mushing but the mushing community is pretty tight knit, very close. The flip side is that we are all very, VERY competitive.”**

_"That's... strangely hot."_

**“YOU are hot. ;) You keep me going in more ways than one.”**

_“I do have to admit the idea of you wearing ONLY a gold medal is making me dizzy.”_

**“Thanks for the idea, now I’m imagining YOU wearing only my gold medal…”**

_“First you need to get the medal. For either fantasy. Are you in the lead right now?”_

**“The snowstorm really got in the way and I’m not sure how far behind I am but I don’t think I’m in the lead.”**

_“Is there any way to monitor positions?”_

**“Oh yeah, for sure – there’s a website with live satellite positions. But my signal isn’t that great so I can’t imagine anyone else’s is either nor could I vouch for the accuracy. Why do you think I’m not video chatting with you?”**

_“I have a GREAT signal here in Portland – I could go online and give you a rundown of who is where if you wanted.”_

**“It’s okay, really – my position right now isn’t really the most important thing. Besides, the race is really far more about endurance than speed.”**

_“You know a lot more about this race than I thought.”_

**“I grew up here, so I better! These dogs are like my family, and like people become doctors for family reasons they are the reason that I became a vet. Well, losing one of them was… it’s a sad story, though, and I don’t want to kill the mood.”**

_“It’s okay, tell me about it – everyone has a mood killer story in their past.”_

It was going to be a tearjerker if he described it as a sad story, but I wanted him to know that wouldn't change our interacting. Animals were important to him, and since they were like his family I wanted to know any story he was willing to share about them.

**“For my tenth birthday, my dad got me a puppy.”**

_“Bet it was cute…”_

**“He WAS - we were best friends! But a few months after I got him, he got really sick and passed away.”**

_“That’s heartbreaking…”_

**“I always felt like I could have saved him.”**

_“Antoine… you were 10. No matter how much you’d know, it wasn’t your fault.”_

**“I know that know, but that was my linchpin to become a vet – I want to make sure no other kid loses their BFF.”**

I knew he couldn’t see me sniffle on my end of the phone, but the thought of losing an animal I cared that much about made my heart hurt. Though, his next message showed maybe just how much we were truly connected.

**“Sorry, I didn’t mean to bum you out.”**

_“Oh god, Antoine, NO – I feel honored you shared the story. I mean really, what did I do to deserve this?”_

**“Well… do you believe in destiny?”**

I hadn't even told Sarisha this, but I did - to the bottom of the depths of my caffeinated soul. He had been right when we first started talking, we did seem like a perfect match and that feeling was growing each and every time that we talked.

_“I do...sometimes you just have a felling.”_

**“Well, I think we’re meant to be.”**

Deep breath, Mari, I told myself before I responded to that, he could still be a catfish. I felt deep down he WASN’T but anyone can take a hot picture in a sauna, or in the snow… yes, that dog story and saying it again clinched it. i was GOING to fly to Alaska, but I figured out the final qualification for me doing it.

_“Let’s make a deal, Antoine."_

**"Another condition?"**

_"If you’re in the top three by the end of the week… I’ll fly up there.”_

**“Wait, really? You mean that?”**

_“Yeah…”_

**“Deal!!!!”**

I laughed, attracting the attention of Sarisha again; she had taken to watering the plants in my greenhouse, and stopped only to give me a look with a raised eyebrow. I knew that look, and I waved her off as my answer - I'd tell her soon enough.

**"Now, if you’ll kindly excuse me… I have a race to win.”**

_“Be safe!”_

**“Buy. Your. Ticket. I’ll text as soon as I can to let you know I'm in the top three.”**

Before I knew it, Sarisha had popped over one shoulder and Mortimer jumped up on the other. “Ooooh,” she said, “someone wants to get naked with the guy in Alaska…”


	7. Spotty Connection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an alert he'd come back this morning, so I was writing the chapter as we spoke; there's no Sarisha and Mari chapter between because it felt clunky when i thought about writing one.

As expected, Sarisha had been entertained by our conversation – she’d spent a good hour reading and re-reading what we’d said and then laughing at my reaction. Honestly, I couldn’t blame her since the yen I had for meet Antoine and my thirst for him was real. I’d been thinking of him since she left and jsut as i was brushing my teeth before bed his tone sounded again - which I at first thought was all my imagination until I glanced over at my phone to check the time.

**“Mari, PLEASE tell me you’re there… I need your…”**

_“Attention? Professional distraction services?”_

**"All of the above!"**

_“You’ve got it – are you ok?”_

**“No”**

What? Was he injured? Was he under a snowbank and texting me in his last moments? Was Arya and the rest of the team okay? Did something happen to one of the other competitors? Was there an avalanche?

**“I left the checkpoint too early, and the storm is catching up with me and I don’t know what to do.”**

I didn’t know how he thought *I* would help him get out of a snowstorm, but I knew what I NEEDED to do at this exact moment: get on my computer and check his position. I pulled up the Iditarod site that had the positions of all the competitors. It was intimate, and a little creepy, to be able to look up exactly where he was RIGHT THAT MOMENT, but... I needed to know.

**“I’m trying to find cover, but I don’t know where I am, or how far away the next checkpoint is, and I think I might have veered off the course…”**

_“We’ll get through this together. And I know you said no before but I’ve got an idea… I can send you a map with your location!!”_

**“That is an AMAZING idea – I know I didn’t’ take you up on it before, but this time it would be literally SAVING MY LIFE.”**

_“You’re currently in the middle of two checkpoints, see? You could turn back or you could push forward.”_

**“This is perfect – thank you, thank you, thank you. Now the new plan is to push forward to the next checkpoint.”**

My heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest - it was a PLAN, at least, but it wasn't a plan that made me feel better.

**“It’s only a couple hours away according to the map you sent so… probably? I know that sounds like a lot, but both the team and I are not looking too hot at that moment.”**

I wondered what was wrong, because physically I couldn’t imagine Antoine NOT looking like he could melt a glacier with his smile.

**"I’m getting tired and sleepy. Its sohardto kee…”**

_“ANTOINE?”_

**“Sorrrticantst… ntstay.. aw… ke…”**

This did NOT sound good… and then a few seconds later his green online notification dot turned grey.


	8. Reconnecting

I had been up all night.

Sarisha rushed over this morning, almost as soon as her nighttime mode shut off, because I had been trying to reach her all night. She told me that João and his brother would be coming over with food later that afternoon since I got wide eyed and started to hyperventilate every time she mentioned leaving my place. Trying to joke she told me I looked like shit, and I had burst out crying.

I hadn't heard anything from Antoine since his connection cut out, and the map showed him in the same connection... I was worried.

When she went into my greenhouse to take a call from her assistant photographer, who was filling in with her shoots for the day, that was when it happened. I heard the sound I had been hoping to hear, Antoine's message notification, and reached over to grab my phone from my nightstand. Hoping it wasn't one of the race officials telling me they'd found his body, I unlocked my phone and sat cross legged on my bed.

**"Hey!! I'm here!! Sorry I disappeared!"**

_"I was worried sick!"_

**"I didn't mean to leave you hanging - it was so cold outside that my phone battery drained faster than I'd expected."**

I could feel myself shaking, but I was relieved. I now knew that without a doubt, Antoine was alive - a quick glance to my laptop screen showed that his marker had jumped to what looked like the middle of nothing and nowhere but it was a move nonetheless. I could breathe again, but just barely.

_"I'm just glad you're texting - did you make it to the checkpoint?"_

**"No - after my phone died, the storm got worse. So much worse."**

_"What did you do, then? How did you get out of there?"_

**"Remember the map you sent?"**

_"Yeah, the one with your location..."_

**"Exactly! In the map, I saw I was far from the race trail but close to the Kuskokwim River."**

_"How did that help?"_

**"Most people here live along the river, so it didn't take me long to reach a small town."**

That was a relief - they probably got a much needed rest once they arrived, so I couldn't be too mad. I was still mad that I had to worry, but not that he and the team got to rest before he contacted me again. I was incredibly glad I had thought to send him an image of the map before his phone died the night before.

_"I'm so glad I sent you that map image!"_

**"You very much saved not only MY life, but the team's life as well - we are forever in your debt."**

_"Oh come on, don't be so dramatic..."_

**"The good news is that we're all rested now, and ready to get back onto the trail and back in this race!"**

_"Have I mentioned today that you are absolutely amazing?"_

**"You haven't, but please - go ahead, LOL."**

_"Then you are AMAZING."_

**"To be honest, the thought of meeting you at the finish line is pushing me forward - I need that gold medal so we can make our sexy dreams come true."**

When Sarisha heard me laugh, she stuck her head into my bedroom; the relief that appeared on her face was real and palpable. I hadn't realized how worried I'd made her until just that moment, and I promised myself I would do something special for her - and João and his brother - the first moment I could. i looked back down at my phone and saw that Antoine and I had reached a "new relationship status" within the Lovelink app, a thing I'd never seen in other dating algorithms before, but something fresh.

**"New relationship status, how exciting!"**

_"How are we going to celebrate this? ;)"_

**"I was working on a surprise for you, but it'll have to wait."**

_"Way to ramp up the mystery, but you haven't failed me so far - what were we saying before the new status? Right, the gold medal!"_

**"And we are going to GET IT - the storm just cleared out and I know the quickest way back onto the trail."**

_"Sled like the wind, Antoine!"_

**"Oh, I'm PLANNING on it - after a short detour..."**

_"Wait, you're taking a break in the middle of the race?"_

**"Trust me, you're going to want to see this-"**

I wasn't sure what could be so important, but a moment later I was greeted by the site of Aurora Borealis - which never looked real in photos - and the back of Antoine, Arya, and one of the other dogs on the team. I gasped and formulated an answer to give Antoine.

_"Is that REAL? I've only seen them on film so i always kind of figured it was CGI or something..."_

**"Oh, SO very real and I never get tired of looking at them - they look different every time."**

_"I love that photo - it's so magical and romantic."_

**"Like us?"**

_"Exactly like us."_

My heart was warm and I took a moment to toss a note to Sarisha out of my room by paper airplane - it was explaining that we might need to coordinate Mortimer and cottage care because I was totally flying to Alaska. I think I had strong desires to go even IF Antoine wasn't going to win... because I had it BAD and I knew it.

**"Hey... can i tell you something?"**

_"You can ALWAYS tell me something, Antoine."_

**"You've made this race 100 times better - you've been a beacon of light guiding me through this dark and frozen landscape."**

_"That's beautiful Antoine... and I'm glad you told me, because every time you text my heart skips a beat."_

**"So I'm not the only one feeling this way... I can't get you out of my mind, even when i'm asleep."**

_"You've had dreams of me, have you?"_

**"I've kissed you in a thousand different ways in my dreams."**

It was fast, my brain and heart both knew it was fast - but it was real. I knew he was real, knew that what I was FEELING was real... and it was reciprocated. He was a big ol' romantic softie and I could only imagine that his parents made him this way... I'd have to thank them, well, at least his mother since his father had passed. Thanks would be given, but I still needed to think things through a little.

_"To be honest, I've dreamed of you too, but..."_

**"Oh no, no buts..."**

_"I'm scared you're going to break my heart."_

**"I would never."**

_"We've just been going so fast when we're so far apart..."_

**"I don't want to scare you away, Mari, but I want to let you know that I'm excited for whatever is to come."**

_"Me too."_

**"And as much as I hate to, I should probably get going - I'm REALLY close to the midpoint."**

_"What's at the midpoint?"_

**"Oh, see, THAT is your surprise..."**

_"I don't USUALLY like surprises, but I find myself suddenly enjoying them when it's you."_

I knew we'd had a kind of heavy moment, not SAD but a little bit of a downer - but I was still sorry that he had to go. I had been on sigh a high emotion setting since he'd disappeared that coming down to reality was sobering.

**"This is usually when people ask what the surprise is... right?"**

_"Yeah, but I like your surprises - you won't lead me astray."_

**"I was trying to tease you, LOL - there IS a surprise though, and I promise it'll be worth the wait."**

_"You know, that just read as 'this is a sexy surprise' to me at this point, right?"_

**"Your brain ALWAYS takes that route, it seems..."**

_"You know me SO very well... but just so you know, it only happens with you. You bring it out in me."_

**"No need to explain, I LIKE your sexy side."**

_"See? By flirting with you I'm also saving your life."_

**"And you get to see my abs and MAYBE more... ;)"**

_"Win-win situation, see? But you should get going, you ARE in a race after all."_

**"Ha ha, every time we text I lose track of time..."**

_"Text me at the midpoint."_

**"I will!"**

_"Good luck!"_

Once he logged off again, I checked his position on the Iditarod map once more and saw it moving - so I got up from my bed and headed out into the living room, where Sarisha was waiting with João and his brother, Raphael. They all looked at me with varying looks of concern, and I nodded. "He's okay," I told them, "his phone died due to the cold. I dont' think i overreacted but still..."

"You love him, yes?" João asked, "When Sari asked us to bring food, it was very obvious."

"Oh..."

Sarisha got up and came over to me, wrapping her arms around me. "I'm glad he's okay," she said, "Raphael brought drinks to either console you or toast to good news, let's grab plates and glasses and we can all hear about it."


	9. Ruff Day

After my visitors left in the early afternoon the day before, I managed to sleep for a solid twelve hours before I woke up at dawn; I NEEDED to finish this volume, and I was able to get at least fifteen pages lettered and shaded before I heard a bark from my phone. Mortimer yowled at the sound, still not used to the fact that another animal's sound was interrupting his daytime napping in the sun.

**"Today has been ruff..."**

_"Ruff??"_

**"But then I saw our new relationship status... and knew I was BARKING up the right tree."**

Ah ha - we were doing dog puns today - and I knew it was saving both of us from total boredom, so i decided to play along. I put my work to the side and tried to think of a really good pun to follow up with Antoine's pretty cheesy, but excellent, ones.

_"It's going to be im-PAW-ssible to beat that line!"_

**"See, this is exactly why i find you quite FETCHING!"**

_"Feeling playful this morning, are we?"_

**"When dog pun inspiration hits, you have to embrace it and share it with someone you want to BURY A BONE with."**

_"Puns so good it BEAGLES the mind!"_

**"LOL"**

_"I can't help it... I'm all about that PUG life! There... MUTT be a chance I can't stop... Guess I better FLEA the scene!"_

**"I concede! I just couldn't help myself..."**

_"It was cute - I like this silly side of yours, Antoine!"_

**"I'm glad, LOL"**

We both probably wondered what the status update meant, but I don't think either one of us was opposed to whatever the meaning was. We were close and we knew it, knew that we were a good match. But how exactly did you celebrate a new status so far apart from each other?

**"In an ideal world, Mari, I would whisk you away somewhere romantic to celebrate this new and totally arbitrary status of ours - like Venice!"**

_"Sounds amazing, but I'm also equally as happy to celebrate low-key with a burger and beer."_

**"That's one of the things I LOVE about you!"**

_"So what else would we do in this ideal situation we're imagining?"_

**"That all depends on you - what would YOU want to do?"**

_"That's a tough question..."_

**"Relaxing or exciting?"**

_"I think I'd go with exciting - exciting status, exciting activities!"_

**"I like the way you think..."**

I knew from the last few days of chatting that Antoine liked a LOT of things about me, and I definitely liked a LOT of things about him as well. Planning a totally fictional trip was a little different, but there was no doubt that this would be kept in the chamber for future adventures we'd have together.

_"We could go skydiving! I've never been and I like to get my heart thumping."_

**"I like the sound of that... but once the day is done, we've had dinner, no surprise snowstorms... what's your next move?"**

_"My next move, my next move... I'd bring out massage oils - for a TOTALLY innocent massage."_

**"Surrrreeee..."**

_"I'd give you the best massage, trust me."_

**"WOULD you now..."**

_"But of course, and you'd be in good hands."_

The double entendre of the word IN was clear and present - it COULD be that his back muscles, those arms, would get the star treatment. It could ALSO mean OTHER parts of him would get the royal treatment and I was fine with him interpreting it in a fiesty, romantic, flirty way.

**"I've never been driven so wild by one person in my entire life - and I RACE WITH DOGS."**

_"See, I assumed an adventurous guy like you liked it wild."_

**"You have NO idea.."**

_"I can't wait to find out more."_

**"You will, I promise - I have to keep SOME mystery though."**

_"Now you're driving ME crazy..."_

**"Exactly the point..."**

_"...you really ARE devilish, Antoine."_

**"I am a very nice guy who knows exactly when to be bad, Mari.... and with that, it's time to feed Arya and head to bed."**

_"Get ready to bring that A GAME, mister!"_

**"You know it - see you later."**

Sighing as Antoine logged off - ostensibly to feed Arya and catch up on sleep - I turned back to my work and tucked my phone back in it's wireless charging spot on my light table. Back to the grind, I thought before my brain went off onto how I wanted to grind against Antoine... there went my productivity.


	10. The Inbetweenarod

"I'm DONE and APPROVED - a week ahead schedule!"

My glee at burning through the rest of the volume after my last chat with Antoine was palpable; even though the push had originally started because I was trying to distract myself from falling deeper with Antoine, to try to lift of the vestiges of sadness, I had managed to produce work that was even better than usual. I didn't even ask Sarisha about some of the setting and character things I made alternate pages for - I just SAW IT in my mind's eye. This connection was something else.

"Want to help me organize my wedding client albums online, then?" Sarisha asked, "Chelsea called in this morning, so I'll be behind otherwise..."

"You sat with me for hours, this is the least I can do - how many people are you talking to on Lovelink now?"

"Three - João, some guy named Damien, and some guy pretending to be a VAMPIRE... or pretending not to be... I haven't quite shook it out yet."

I whipped my face over to her - pretending to a be a WHAT now? I'm glad I'd matched with Antoine right off the bat for sure, that one sounded a little odd. Clearing my throat and going back into Sarisha's online album file system, I worked on getting folders and subfolders in for couples that weren't already listed and double checking the ones that had ones from their engagement shoots previously that were having their weddings soon - basically I checked a listed she had printed out and checked things off as soon as I verified them.

"So what's up with the Damien guy then?" I asked, "there's got to be something to get you to talk to someone other than the HOT FIREFIGHTER."

"Charged with a murder he didn't commit and on death row."

"They let them have the internet on death row?"

Sarisha shrugged. "Probably not," she said, "but it's been interesting so far. Just trying to keep my options open."

"Uh-oh, what happened with João?"

"NOTHING... that's the problem. We have great conversation, and I can't think of anyone else that would have brought food over when they barely knew either one of us... but he's on shift for the next two weeks SOLID. Not on call, living at the firehouse and can't talk."

"Yikes - there's another musher that might be on the app, I don't know since I'm all in with Antoine right now... look out for Noah Cruz?"

"I don't KNOW, Mari..."

Sliding the chair I was in over to Sarisha cleaning her equipment, I made her face me. "Look at me," I said firmly, "if I can find a match that makes me want to fly to a frozen tundra within a week of starting our chat - you can wait two weeks for your hot fireman."

"Okay, OKAY... I'll text João and let him know I'll be there when he's available." She smirked. "So you weren't just messing around when you sent that paper airplane through the doorway yesterday, huh?"

"Like João so astutely pointed out, pretty sure I love him... and it's scary but it feels SO very worth it, Sar."


	11. No Surprises

The next time I heard from Antoine was after I had asked to not be called in during my next month off, a decision approved for when I showed the higher ups some of the Alaskan landscape backgrounds I was working on. There wouldn't be too much of a call for them, but the Aurora Borealis one I had started had a magical quality that they were thinking might be useful for a series about Shakespeare tales... that had a twist. My bus ride home was made that much more interesting when there was a vibration from my phone and I saw it was Antoine.

**"I'm at the midpoint of the race! Are you busy?"**

_"Got a BIT distracted, but you have my full and undivided attention now - YOU MADE IT!"_

**"I did, but I didn't make it first..."**

_"Who cares? Your'e still in the race, and ALIVE."_

**"Well, you SHOULD care, LOL"**

_"Why..."_

**"Remember the midpoint surprise I mentioned?"**

_"The one I was having sexy ideas about?"_

**"One and the same! Actually, the midpoint prize for the lead is-"**

_"A hot calendar photoshoot?"_

**"LOL, what? I already told you it WASN'T sexy..."**

_"I mean, think about it - the snow, the stars, the faux fur - and all the revenues from the sales could go to #AdoptRescues!"_

**"You. Are. Impossible..."**

_"I know ;) - it's part of my charm, wouldn't you say?"_

**"It is and I would - but no, my gift was NOT a nude calendar. #sorrytodisappoint"**

He seemed to be down about not having been able to secure my surprise, and I took full responsibility for my part in it. Chuckling as I got off the bus and headed the last block to my house, I had to give this dog a bone... so to speak.

_"NEVER, Antoine..."_

**"The real surprise was that - if you're the first person to reach midpoint... you get 10K worth of gold."**

_"GOLD?!"_

**"Don't get TOO excited, I didn't get it, remember?"**

_"I don't love you because of this gold - but why gold, exactly?"_

**"It probably makes more sense if you know about Alaskan frontier history. There was a HUGE gold rush in Alaska during the late 1800s."**

_"I have to ask - were your grandparents 'gold diggers'?"_

**"SUCH a #DadJoke, LOL - but uh... yeah, actually. My family has a CENTURIES long history with gold digging."**

So he was ALSO a history buff of the state he lived - it was adorable; it seems that the history knowledge ALSO came about because his family had a direct history with it, so that was probably how he got to have 16 dogs, run the Iditarod, and not have to worry about leaving a job.

_"Wait, are you low-key super rich?"_

**"I'm... comfortable..."**

_"That's exactly what someone who was low-key rich would say..."_

**"LOL"**

_"I need more family info - not just because of the money, I promise."_

**"Where would I START then, let's see... my great-grandfather was born and raised here, and my grandma would tell me stories about the Alaskan plains. I wasn't born here, but when my mom passed away I moved here with my dad and we started doing the runs."**

_"Oh... wow... I'm so sorry, Antoine."_

**"She always dreamed of seeing the Northern Lights - that's might be a big reason I like it here so much. It reminds me of her."**

On one hand, i knew it wasn't my fault that I kept stumbling over my condolences - there was really only so much you could do over the internet; on the OTHER hand, I felt horrible that I couldn't come up with something better when I cared about him so much.

_"Thank you for sharing that with me."_

**"I'm glad I did, you know? You matter to me."**

_"Losing a loved one is always hard but they're never really gone when you have great memories and things that remind you of them that you know they'd love."_

**"I know - by keeping them in my heart I honor them and keep them alive."**

_"Right, by winning an epic race."_

**"LOL, yes."**

_"How long will you still be at the checkpoint - I just got home and was hoping we could text for a little bit longer."_

**"The team has to rest since I have been pushing them so hard, so yes!"**

_"Yay!"_

**"Finally, I get to ask YOU all the important questions."**

_"I am an open book for you, Antoine - what do you want to know?"_

**"ALLLLLLL your dark secrets."**

_"LOL, you have to EARN those..."_

**"SUCH a tease - but humor me and tell me how I earn your dark side's favor? Just a reminder, gold is no longer on the table."**

As I fed Mortimer and made sure my front door was locked - I thought about that. Should i ask for more sexy photos? Photos of dogs? Suddenly, I got the BEST idea...

_"I want to know YOUR dark secrets."_

**"You have to earn those too."**

_"Touche, Antoine - touche."_

**"What about your not so dark secrets? Are those also super expensive?"**

_"You know what - you get a freebie for sharing something person with me. Ask away!!"_

**"What's more important to you: independence or love?"**

_"Heavy question.."_

**"One you aren't getting out of - what's your answer?"**

_"Independence."_

Since we WERE so deeply connected, and both felt something BIG for each other even if we hadn't really both expressed it yet... I wasn't sure how that was going to go over. BEFORE Antoine, i was perfectly happy to live alone and not have a partner. Even if I had Sarisha, it wasn't the same. AFTER meeting Antoine, even virtually, I couldn't see myself without him.

**"Me too! A lot of people think I prioritize love because, well, you know..."**

_"Because you're a little bit of a hopeless romantic?"_

**"Yeah, lol"**

_"Loving and taking care of yourself is also important though - that's why I have a tiny place just big enough for my cat and I. It's a sanctuary."_

**"Exactly, sometimes alone time is what the doctor ordered!"**

_"And that's okay... but you know, this whole two weeks sledding across Alaska is starting to make more sense now."_

**"LOL yeah... just one problem this time, though - I can stop thinking about being with you, as much as I enjoy being alone."**

_"Want to know a secret?"_

**"Yes!"**

_"Me too."_

**"It's only a few more days!"**

_"Still pinning those hopes and dreams on me flying to Alaska, huh?"_

Not that it was unwarranted, I had actually called airlines that flew up to where the Iditarod ended, as well as cruise lines to take a more leisurely journey to the finish line... and I now could make that leap at a moment's notice. The nice thing about living small was that I saved a LOT of money.

**"You know I am - oh! I know I promised we'd chat, but I've got two cute visitors!"**

_"Wait what? What does that mean?"_

**"Be back soon!"**

_"Wait! Who are these visitors and are they REALLY that cute?!"_

Antoine hadn't called just ANYTHING cute (besides me and Arya) so far, so I was giving him a chance that it was some sort of natural wonder or an animal. Since I knew I had time, I texted Sarisha to see if she wanted to head to brunch tomorrow - i wanted to finalize my plans to head to Alaska even if Antoine hadn't confirmed he was in the top three. She answered that it would be AMAZING to catch brunch together for the first time in months, so I clicked over to Yelp and made reservations before heading back to my kitchen so i could make myself dinner.


	12. Cute Visitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also don't have any association with the place I mention in this chapter - it's a local fancy dancy place that I thought would work well in Portland. Eventually I might change "Gloria Jean's" to a Portland local spot and the restaurant I mention here to something local and popular but it's where my brain went while writing the chapter.

I was heading out to brunch the next morning, taking a leisurely stroll to Sarisha's to meet up with her so we could walk to Coquette Brasserie, when a bark came from my purse; there was a second bark before I managed to dig it out of it's phone pocket inside the bag and felt my mouth twitch when I saw Antoine had sent multiple messages, one of them when my phone was still on do not disturb overnight.

**"Do you want to see my cute visitors?"**

_"Sure..."_

**"Before that though, i need to tell you something... I miss you."**

_"How do you get increasingly cuter with every conversation?"_

**"It's just who I am :P"**

There was almost a complete certainty that we were both chuckling, and I stopped at a light to, you know... not get run over while I was talking to Antoine. He sent a photo through as I waited, and I gasped when it came through - his visitors were PUPPIES? If he could send me more of these, they would be JUST as amazing as Antoine... in nothing...

_"Never mind your shirtless pics! I want more of these!"_

**"LOL, they're Arya's puppies - I asked a friend to bring them to the checkpoint so that Arya could see them."**

_"That's so sweet..."_

**"I didn't know if it would be a good idea at first, but i definitely know what a good choice it was now - she's so happy!"**

_"You two are so cute - I can tell you have a special bond even through text."_

**"It wasn't always like that though - she had a tough time trusting me at first, because of something that happened when she was a puppy."**

Oh no - I had a sense of foreboding at his words... had she been tortured? I could imagine even doing that as an ACCIDENT to an animal, even Sarisha's little rat dog who bit my ankles every time I saw him. Taking a look both ways and crossing the street when the crosswalk sign said it was safe, I took a beat before replying to Antoine.

_"Tough... time?"_

**"Her initial owner was very abusive, and when i threatened to call the authorities, he just ABANDONED her."**

_"I could imagine no other end to this story than you taking the animal in - even if it WASN'T a story about Arya."_

**"Best decision ever."**

_"#DogLove"_

**"LOL yeah... she's my best friend."**

_"Every dog owner agrees with you - even when the dog is... testy."_

**"There's a story there..."**

_"It's not that my best friend's dog is AWFUL - he'll crawl up and sleep next to me when I stay over in the guest room, he just likes nipping at my ankles every. single. time. I'm over. He's sweet and loyal though - just like every dog - and knows how to work the puppy eyes when you're eating something he wants."_

**"LOL, I get it - my day is 1000 times better when Arya is a part of it - she's not only my best friend, she's my rock."**

I really couldn't wait to meet this dog; there were probably a lot of people who would be off put by Antoine's love for his dog, but I got it. He'd had some hard things happen to him, and she was probably the only one who persistently tried to get him out of his funk. She deserved the best salmon in the word for her dedication.

_"I cannot WAIT to meet her."_

**"You will - I only have a few more days ahead."**

_"You MEAN you only have 600 miles of Alaskan landscapes ahead of you."_

**"It sounds SO much longer when put in miles - please don't tell me how many kilometers..."**

_"LOL, fine - are you changes of winning improving?"_

Really, at this point it was just me trying to think of things to talk about so I didn't spoil the surprise that I was coming to Alaska to meet them both - would he LIKE the news? Without a doubt, I knew the answer was yes. But it was GOING to be a surprise if I could pull it off.

**"I'm in second place right now!"**

_"That's AMAZING..."_

**"But the best part is that FIRST is actually within my reach."**

_"Uh... how close are we talking here?"_

**"Roughly an hour or so behind the lead."**

_"Antoine... pretty sure you're going to win!"_

**"SSHHHHHH! Don't jinx it!"**

_"I was just excited!"_

**"LOL, I know - me too. But I should really get going..."**

_"Me too, I'm going to brunch with my HUMAN best friend. Go and kick Alaskan butt - and pet Arya for me. If it helps, I've been looking up fancy salmon cuts for her."_

**"Will do, and I'll whisper the promise of salmon to her too."**

_"Next time you text me, i hope you tell me you're in the lead!"_

**"Might text you sooner!"**


	13. Second Place Plans

As Antoine logged off, I got to Sarisha's; I knocked on the door before walking in, because after one too many times of walking in on her naked on her couch with someone I'd instituted a 'knock first' policy when I came over. She called, "Clothed and in the kitchen!" from inside and I walked in, grabbing a cup of tea that she'd left for me by the door and taking a sip before I felt the familiar nipping at my ankles. Looking down, I saw her little 'rat dog' Allan, named after one of her exes, and raised an eyebrow.

"Did you NOT want the bacon I stashed in my purse, Allan?" I asked him, which caused him to jump back, turn around once and sit on his hind legs, "I THOUGHT so."

"Are you BRIBING my dog?" Sarisha asked with a chuckle as she came out of the kitchen, "Allan, don't let her buy your love."

"He's in second place."

"That's pretty awesome Mar! Especially since - OH..."

"Yeah, oh."

Sarisha sat in one of her armchairs while I sat in another. For a moment there was just the sound of Allan crunching on the bribe of bacon that I'd brought him; I knew this was a situation we'd never really been in before, me wanting to take a flight somewhere to meet someone. ANYONE. I didn't even like to go to the annual conventions that ManwhaUS did, even when one was in Portland, and now I wanted to fly to Alaska last minute to meet Antoine.

"Please don't come back married?"

"Oh come on, I wouldn't - oh, now I'm thinking about it..."

"João said to let him know," she told me, a shy smile like I'd never seen before on her appear, "and that he'd try to switch things and come up with me if it went that way. He brought the marriage thing up first regarding you."

"So you worked things out?"

"We did, I think."

I pulled my hair up into a ponytail, taking a deep breath before I continued. "He doesn't know yet that I'm coming," I told her, "I mean, we set conditions but haven't talked about it yet. A friend brought his lead dog's puppies to a checkpoint and I can't help but wonder..."

"If this friend is an ex?"

"You know me too well."

"You could ask, but... based on what you've said, I'm not sure he's HAD an ex he'd trust that much. It's probably a frat bro."

My heart of hearts told me the same thing. If it was anyone notable like a cousin or an ex, Antoine would have told me - if we could have conversations about abusive pet owners, and his parents... we were close enough that he'd say it. Patting my leg to give Allan the signal to get on my lap, I looked at Sarisha.

"I should thank you for forcing me onto this," I told her, some hesitation in my voice, "I really can't believe anyone could think it possible. I said I'd give you thirty days!"

"Even with João, I wasn't taking Lovelink seriously - I was considering seeing if he wanted to have a thruple with his brother actually."

"WHAT?"

"They both have jobs where relationships can suffer - I could explore with them, maybe go globe trotting a little more with Raph than João but still..."

"If it would work out, I would be happy for you."

"I could see you being in the wilderness of Alaska - I didn't know that about Antoine, but as long as you're somewhere you can work you could work anywhere... and with SIXTEEN DOGS? You'd be in heaven."

I chuckled - she was right, of course. I'd known Sarisha since I had moved to Portland for undergrad and we'd become fast friends; even when she'd had to move back home after freshman year we went together and her family was my family. I'd have to have a reception here if Antoine and i got married, because I certainly couldn't see her big Persian family in Alaska, but they would want to celebrate my union.

"About brunch..."

"Let me guess - Raphael and João are coming too?"

"You know me so well, Mar."


	14. Alaska, Here I Come

The next couple of days was a waiting game; I had bought a ticket and packed before I was able to talk to Antoine next, my decision to meet him regardless of his winning status solidified after our next conversation. Then Sarisha had come over as I had called it quits on the packing, re-familiarized herself with Mortimer care, and RUSHED me out the door. I was IN A CAB, ON THE WAY TO THE AIRPORT, I heard his message tone.

**"Psss... psss...I'm in the lead..."**

_"LOL, why are we whispering?"_

**"I don't know, but I'm glad you're whispering back."**

_"I went AWOL again, didn't I - you'll just have to help me apologize..."_

**"I don't want to celebrate TOO far ahead of myself, honestly the real race is just starting."**

Honestly? I didn't understand that statement, but I had to pay the cab driver and headed up to long, LONG line of people waiting for the flight via Alaska Airlines before I could respond. How exactly was I going to tell him that I had bought a ticket and was on my way? Was it going to be a surprise at the finish line?

_"What, uh... what's that mean?"_

**"The worst is not yet behind me, basically."**

_"WORSE than the storm that almost killed you?"_

**"Exhaustion is starting to set in for everyone, so... yes. So much worse."**

_"I can keep you awake. ;)"_

**"Please do!"**

_"Let's play a game - I know that sounds ominous but it'll be fun, I PROMISE."_

**"I like the idea!"**

_"But... we have to make sure it's spicy."_

**"What about 'would you rather,' Mari? Have you ever played?"**

_"Pfft, who hasn't?"_

**"That's a fair point, especially if you attended a drunken frat party - I'll start?"**

_"Deal."_

**"Would you rather...Accidentally send a dirty text to your boss or a sexy voice note to your mom?"**

Joke was on him - I had done both of those - AND RECENTLY. Which really sucked, since it was the first time I'd actually sent a message to my mother in five years and she had tried to keep the conversation going, but all in all it was probably the easier of the two. My boss had decided to blackmail me until I agreed to go to one of the next big conventions we were vending at.

_"Okay first - NEITHER."_

**"LOL, you KNOW you're supposed to choose one, right?"**

_"If I am forced to choose, a sexy voice note to my mom."_

**"Wait, really? My mother was such a sweet, shy woman I would have been MORTIFIED..."**

_"Yeah, but at least with my mother she wouldn't sue me for sexual harassment..."_

**"Oh god, you've got a point there."**

_"She just wondered who this person named Antoine was and why I was sending him a sexy voice message."_

There was a SERIOUS pause before he answered, and I used this time to get my bag checked in and my ticket for my flight - I was hoping he hadn't caught onto my exact phrasing - the phrasing gave it all away and I hadn't meant to phrase it like I had. The BOSS text had been mortifying but not nearly as much as the litany of questions i had faced from my mother.

**"The sexy voice note would be intended for me?"**

_"Welp, looks like it's my turn!"_

**"Mari, WAIT... I need details on this sexy voice message..."**

_"Ooooh, too late. Would you rather tie ME up, or let me tie YOU up?"_

**"Why is THAT your question?"**

_"SHUSH, just answer the question, Antoine."_

**"Okay, okay... you can do whatever you want to me, and I PROMISE to follow your every command."**

_"I... was not expecting that answer."_

**"I was not expecting that question."**

_"Looks like we are both just FULL of surprises, aren't we?"_

**"That's why i like you."**

I was certain there was for than a few reasons Antoine liked me - both because he'd said as much over the last week and because he was candid. As I swung through security, hoping they didn't pull me aside for a secondary check because I was not entirely DRY at the moment, I took a bit to recenter myself again. Antoine was going to get one HELL of a surprise at the finish line, and I wasn't sure to what degree that surprise would be given.

**"When are you coming again?"**

_"Why, getting impatient?"_

**"VERY."**

_"That makes two of us."_

**"Welp, my tiredness has been replaced by racing thoughts of you and me... and I can attest to the fact that it is in the BEST way. But I think we should level the playing field here, I feel like you're at an advantage."**

_"How do you propose we do that? Somehow giving me insomnia?"_

**"Trust me, once I have you in my arms... i'm keeping you up all. night. LONG."**

Holy mother of god... yup, Alaska couldn't come soon enough. I was counting the seconds until I Antoine in the flesh, with all his dogs and gear and at the finish line. There were three options for greeting him that I could think of, too - one shy, one super enthusiastic, and one somewhere in-between. What would get used when I saw him was pretty up in the air.

_"I hope we have as much chemistry in person as we do through text."_

**"I don't think that's going to be an issue."**

_"You never know, anything could happen!"_

**"Like WHAT, exactly? LOL"**

_"You... could be catfishing me? I mean, please tell me you're not..."_

**"I'm not - I am nothing if not wholly honest."**

_"Hmmm, I think I need proof."_

**"LOL, like what?"**

_"An older pic of you, doesn't matter from WHEN... just... less recent."_

**"I might have one where there's less snow..."**

_"And more of you?"_

_"YOU just want another sexy pic, LOL"_

Okay, GUILTY - I had been living for DAYS on the one where the blanket was covering the man jewels, and though I'd be seeing the entire specimen in person soon, it ncouldn't come soon enough. Could he blame me though?

**"Okay, okay, I've got the perfect one - it's from training a month ago. It proves that I don't JUST like cold weather!"**

_"My phone just overheated - too much hotness for one device."_

**"I'll stop sending half naked pics, then."**

_"What? no! My phone and I talked, I think it can take a little more heat. It's operator also approves of your outfit."_

**"There aren't a lot of clothes..."**

_"Yes. EXACTLY - better than the winter jacket that covered all that up."_

**"If we head somewhere warm together after the race... I promise not to wear shirts the ENTIRE time."**

_"BRB, booking tickets to Hawaii (just kidding)."_

**"Love that sense of humor!"**

_"I mean, maybe I should let YOU pay though... family gold man..."_

**"Maybe I WILL book them..."**

_"Don't toy with my heart and Hawaii!"_

It would actually be a good opportunity to go on a vacation together and maybe hit a manga convention while we were there - there was one in about a month and I'd already planned on being in Alaska until my break was over. Sarisha knew to expect to hear from me about halfway through, so I could let her know if she should back up my things and plan on a plane trip to bring me Mortimer. I figured I would know by about a week in, but she didn't need to know the EXACT timing.

**"LOL, I hate to play games and run but the other team is catching up!"**

_"Darn, right as I was about to get first class tickets to Hawaii!"_

**"To Be Continued?"**

_"Absolutely."_

It was good timing, too, because I was at my gate and had about twenty minutes to relax before they started boarding - Alaska, here I come!


	15. Chapter 15

Anchorage had always been my plan for a pit stop, just... not overnight. The weather had turned a little, and there were only privately chartered planes heading out - not BAD weather necessarily, but not weather commercial airlines wanted to fly multiple people in. Probably something related to liability. Since I was going to be a few days ahead of schedule anyway I thought I'd take the time to enjoy all the beauty that Alaska had to offer in Anchorage, and there was plenty. Anchorage was BIG, and bright, and... there were more than a few statues with the name "Dawson" on them - which made me both giggle and melt.

Then I heard it - his message tone.

**"We're in trouble, Arya's hurt."**

_"Wait - what happened?"_

**"There were some icy rocks on the path and she slashed open one of her front paws. There's... blood... EVERYWHERE... I don't know what to do..."**

I had faith in his vet skills, but I KNEW that saying that wasn't going to help. Likewise, my other option of telling him to cool his heels and wait was ALSO not gonig to work, he'd still freak out. Vet skills or wait, those were the options running through my brain at the moment...

_"I have faith in your vet skills, Antoine - I know you can fix it!"_

**"There's only so much I can do without the right tools... and I think she slashed an artery. Her breathing is down... I can't lose her, I'm panicking..."**

_"Deep breath, you need to calm down or Arya's going to feel the panic..."_

**"I know, I KNOW... but I just keep wondering about if she doesn't make it, bleeds out here in the snow and her puppies are left waiting for her..."**

_"She's going to be okay, I know it, we just need a plan on how to take care of her until you can get to medical help. Find a solution."_

**"Okay, you're right... I need to clear my mind somehow."**

_"What's the BEST plan right now?"_

**"I turn back around."**

_"You mean, forget winning?"_

**"Yes, I think the closest checkpoint is in the opposite direction."**

_"Think and know are two different things, Antoine..."_

**"I have no clue where we're stopped - it's dark, cold, and I can't see three feet ahead of me."**

_"It'll seem like rehashing my plan from last time... but what about using the competition map from before?"_

**"We could determine my exact location if we did that, that's true."**

_"EXACTLY! Then, you can decide whether forging ahead or turning back is the best option."_

It still seemed like i wasn't really good with plans - but from a distance, it's not like i could tell him how to do a complicated medical procedure that I had zero training for. Pulling up his location seemed like the best option and - huh. He was almost to the next checkpoint, so i took a quick screenshot and then sent it off to him.

**"Oh WOW... I was so wrong..."**

_"You're almost at the next checkpoint!"_

**"That's great but... she's unconscious. Am I going to lose my best friend?"**

_"You're going to make me cry..."_

**"I'm sorry, but she's unconscious and I can't hear her heartbeat."**

_"Is she BREATHING?"_

**"Yeah, but it's weak."**

_"Help is close by, according to the map - maybe less than an hour away?"_

**"Yes."**

_"Text me when everyone is safe - but it's time to MOVE."_

**"Thank you..."**

_"Good luck!"_

Suddenly I couldn't enjoy the sights and sounds of Anchorage anymore - I sighed, and looked up if there was any sort of contact information for the Iditarod race officials. There wasn't, but there was some your of chat option so I sent a quick message, closed my mobile browser, and held onto my phone TIGHT as I headed back to the inn I was staying at; hopefully they'd get the message that a dog was hurt on Antoine's team and be able to bring out extra medical assistance or let what they had at the checkpoint know. I should definitely video chat Sarisha when I got back, to update her on the state of things.


	16. Safe and Sound

The organizers let me know that they had received my message, and thanked me, saying they'd notify his emergency contact on file; it wasn't like before when i didn't know what was happening with Antoine though, I saw him moving on the map periodically, and it looked like he might have reached the next checkpoint. So there was a load of stress taken off my chest and i was able to get some sleep before I was awoken by a familiar barking alert.

**"Hey! WE MADE IT!"**

_"Happy tears! How's Arya?"_

**"She's going to be okay, and when i heard that..."**

_"The stress melted away, I get it. But see? You kept her safe."_

**"And I know I was freaking out on you, that I doubted myself.. but you kept me sane. Focused. Thank you."**

_"You are so very welcome."_

**"We make a great team, you know - maybe we should compete together next year, LOL."**

I couldn't lie to Antoine, I had thought about the possibility. if things worked out, the possibility had occurred to me that he would ask. And that I would say yes. However, this year had been a roller coaster and I hadn't even COME to Alaska yet... I wasn't sure, but even if he changed his mind on me joining later I wasn't going to turn him down right NOW...'

_"Roller coaster of conditions or not, it sounds like an amazing adventure - one try, at least, could be amazing! The positives really outweigh the negatives here."_

**"It's not exactly a romantic vacation, but we can definitely do everything you'd expect out of it. ;)"**

_"I'll hold you to that!"_

**"I wanted to check in, but I'm absolutely exhausted - mind if we talk later?"**

_"Not at all - get some rest! I'm glad you and Arya are okay."_

**"We might not be if not for you."**

_"You give me too much credit - it was ALL YOU, Antoine. I just gave you the support to make the choices you would have made regardless."_

**"I'll text you when Arya is awake, promise."**

And then he was off - which was good timing, because there was a knock on my door; I hadn't ordered any kind of room service, so I wasn't sure who it could be. Imagine my surprise when i saw someone through the peephole that looked like they belonged on the tundra. Leaning against the door, I wondered who it could possibly be.

"Mari Livingston?" came the voice through the door, "my name is Eli - I'm Antoine's emergency contact. And the one watching Arya's puppies."

I opened the door hearing that, and looked at Eli. "You know he's not HERE, right?" I asked him, "But... also hi..."

Eli took off his coat so i could see him better. "The race committee called me," he said, "so YOU're Mari... he talked about you when I brought the puppies out. They said he was okay and I figured you might want to know..."

"Yeah, he just messaged actually..."

"Figured as much, actually." He grinned. "Doesn't know you're here, does he?"

"Okay, NO..."

"Need a ride out there?"

"Actually, uh... yeah..."

Eli made a sweeping motion with his right hand. "Milady," he said, "I am at your service - and cannot WAIT to see his face when you're there at the finish line."


	17. Recovering

Eli and I went to a restaurant across the street from my inn - his family's funny enough - so that we could talk out the plan to most surprise Antoine at the finish line. i wasn't certain he WOULDN'T give Antoine a tip off, but considering Antoine wasn't expecting me to BE at the finish line and Eli - found it amusing, I tried to have faith. He also showed me more pictures of Antoine with Arya, with the puppies, and as a kid. Now I sat in my room, waiting for daybreak so we could have the best chance at getting to Nome - probably by plane, but the backup plan was for me to get on an actual dogsled with a small team - and then I heard that familiar bark and nearly JUMPED for my phone.

**"Hello beautiful."**

_"Oooh, starting with a compliment - not that I'm COMPLAINING - someone's mood has improved!"_

**"It HAS - Arya is awake and recovering super fast."**

Eli had confirmed that Antoine's emergency actions had helped keep Arya safe even if it hadn't felt like it to him, but that my message to the association was just as important. So I'd had an idea on if Arya was doing better - but I wasn't going to ruin Antoine's good mood, or let my arrival slip.

_"What about you?"_

**"Oh no, I'm a total mess."**

_"Maybe I should be the judge of that?"_

**"No no, like an actual mess - my whole body hurts and I'm wrapped in a thick blanket hoping that it helps."**

_"You know, I run hot - I could be that blanket..."_

**"If YOU were the blanket, I'd wrap myself around you and I'm not sure that would be useful right now, LOL..."**

_"Deal! BTW, plans to be up there are real and palpable now - you know, in the interest of HELPING..."_

It was just a LITTLE white lie, because I wanted to surprise him at the finish line; there was also a solid chance I would run at him with such speed and jump on him that I'd knock him over, but it was a chance that both of us was going to have to take. He'd forgive me for fibbing a little, right? Especially with the question he asked next...

**"Are you all packed?"**

_"Yup!"_

**"Actually... not to ruin it... but I don't think I'll win. With Arya hurt my competitors regained ground they hadn't had before the injury - I think I'm done."**

_"You can't quit!"_

**"I can't WIN, Mari..."**

_"It's not about winning."_

**"I could make a final push, yes, but..."**

_"But what?"_

**"If I do that, I'd have to leave Arya behind - and she's worked too hard to get this far, I care about her too much to do that."**

_"You said she was recovering super fast though..."_

**"Not enough to RUN..."**

I rested back against the headboard of my bed, thoughtful - he would have planned for Arya's weight for the journey, right? I didn't know how preparations for this race worked, but I was betting that the sled was a good bit lighter now because of the supplies, enough for them to run at the same speed but one dog short; if that was true, then MAYBE if Arya was on the sled the weight difference wouldn't seem that bad?

_"Why not take her with you? Put her on the sled so you can finish the race together!"_

**"That would slow me down..."**

_"Just try it and see what happens - you have to make a choice either way."_

**"But if I finish the race last..."**

_"Arya will still be with you."_

**"LOL, ever considered a career as a game show host?"**

_"Oh god no - NEVER."_

**"I really wanted to give you that gold medal... especially after missing out ont he trunk full of gold..."**

_"I know, but I don't want IT... I want YOU."_

**"It's really cold up here, and I'm in a blanket... but it's YOU that's keeping me warm."**

_"You've sent me at LEAST one half naked picture, Antoine - how cold can it really BE?"_

Now that I was in Alaska, I was able to experience a little bit of the cold myself; it was probably worse in spots where there wasn't a city, and I KNEW the first one would be in Alaska - just like the rest of our lives together probably would be - but I'd been hoping for something more descriptive if I was going to be perfectly honest.

**"Hey, I was trying to be romantic!"**

_"Well, my dear, sweet romantic... care to spoil our first date?"_

**"It will be somewhere cold, LOL"**

_"It's Alaska, of course it's going to be cold there..."_

**"What? Oh no no - yeah, you'll need a jacket like we've discussed, but I meant COOL. Like FUN. #DuckYouAutocorrect"**

_"And where is this cold place?"_

**"Let's just say it includes an AMAZING view."**

_"You'll be there, so a dump would probably be an amazing view."_

**"Fine, then there will be THREE amazing views."**

_"You have to make it to the finish line first!"_

**"Okay, my decision is made - I'm going for it! AFTER I check on Arya, naturally..."**

_"Keep me posted!"_

**"Text you tomorrow!"**

Annnd... Antoine was off. I sent a quick text to Eli to update and he said we were good to go for the morning - the flight was only going to take a little under two hours, so maybe I'd be able to catch a nap. Grabbing my laptop, I went to log in so i could call Sarisha at last... the previous call having been waylaid by Eli's arrival - I would put money on her having told João that they had to fly to Anchorage and wait for me to get here with Antoine so we could have witnesses to our union.


	18. Zoom Zoom

I always loved talking with Sarisha - even if there was a lot of surprised blinking during our video call - João would be heard chuckling in the background, so I'd guessed his two weeks had changed since I flew to Alaska. After chatting with her I packed up my rolling duffel (way more useful than a regular suitcase in Alaska), and got a few hours of sleep before meeting Eli downstairs so we could head to the airstrip. As we got into his truck, loaded up with coffee and snacks for the flight, my bark alert went off and I considered not answering until Eli spoke.

"Oh, answer it," he said, "as long as it's not voice messages so I don't have to hear how disgustingly cute you two are LIVE."

I chuckled. "It's just texts, I promise," I told him, "well, and the occasional photo sent back and forth."

"I'll focus on the road."

Smirking, I looked back at my phone. Antoine was waiting, and hopefully with a more positive outlook than the last time - not that I blamed him, I'd been worried for her too, but sometimes it was a tailspin.

**"Are you there?"**

_"I'm here!"_

**"Arya is doing much better, and we're about to head back onto the race path."**

_"I'm rooting for you! Even if you are the last musher across the finish line."_

I heard Eli gag next to me and looked over; we were at a stoplight and he gestured towards my phone. Laughing, I shook my head and then shrugged - Antoine and I were super sappy, what could I say? That didn't prevent him from sticking a finger into his mouth and gagging again before smirking himself, and looking back at the road in front of him.

**"That's why I'm texting - something VERY unexpected just happened..."**

_"The snow is all gone?"_

**"LOL what? NO..."**

_"Global warming?"_

**"Funny - no, LUCKILY I'm still knee-deep in snow."**

_"Then what happened?"_

**"The mushers that were ahead of me, they ALL caught some kind of bug at the next checkpoint. Fever, vomit..."**

_"Nope, stop right there..."_

**"Sorry, point being - they all scratched!"**

_"I'll need some explanation there, Antoine..."_

**"They all dropped out!"**

_"Wait, WHAT?"_

**"I'm in second place right now - even with the delay and carrying Arya, I could actually win still!"**

I whooped and shocked Eli a little - I mouthed what Antoine had typed... and then HE whooped. We would not be telling Antoine about this until some opportune moment where we could both be incredibly embarrassed. Which could come up any day now... oh, now I was nervous. What if we DIDN'T have the chemistry in person we had online - even if Antoine and I had already talked about the possibility and had dismissed it... I was suddenly very on edge about it again. 

_"Antoine, that's amazing! We're excited for you ever here! How far away is the current first place musher?"_

**"I can't be sure - i can't see them - but probably only a few hours away. In a race like this, that's not far at all."**

_"Run like the wind, I know you can do it!!"_

**"The team is well rested, Arya is in the sled - kiss for good luck?"**

_"Sending you all the luck in the world... and all the kisses."_

**"See you soon, beautiful!"**

Antoine logged off, so I placed my phone into my purse that was also a backpack - the most practical choice that I could find in my display of purses for ALASKA - and looked over at Eli. "He's going to try to take the lead back," I told him before leaning back against the headrest, "I'm not surprised - he might have luck on his side, but it takes skill to still not be too far behind after everything."

"And you two are WORRIED about chemistry?" he asked, mouth twitching as he heard me shift, "written on your face and I know him. He mentioned you while we watching Arya play with her puppies - make him take a break when you meet him, okay?"

"Oh, we have plans for that - any good hot springs nearby?

"The competitors usually get a special permit for Pilgrim Hot Springs for after the race - some use it when they drop out to console themselves." He smirked. "It's not fancy, but it does the job. It's rustic... are you ready for rustic?"

"As long as body heat is an option." Eli laughed - I could see why he and Antoine were friends almost immediately when he showed up at the inn to make sure I knew Antoine was okay, but it was nice to get little moments of confirmation throughout this little journey. "Do you think he'll be happy surprised?"

"You have NO idea how happy - rest on the plane ride, huh?"

"Oh, absolutely - you can count on it."


	19. Almost There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did some research into Nome to figure out some of the details of this chapter - still no association with anything, but it was a delight to write.

The weather had cleared up by the time Eli and I got to the airstrip at Anchorage International, so he walked me through the check of his plane - him doing the ACTUAL checking of course - and soon enough we were in the air; the flight was only an hour and a half, so it went quick and I didn't get to take too many pictures - but then we were there: NOME. I'd already booked a room at a place near the water, and Eli said it was a good pick - nice views, gardens at this time of year, and a place Antoine would pick. I'd blushed at that and he said he'd let me settle in while he grabbed a room and avoided how CUTE we were going to be. I knew Eli was half joking with the smirk on his face, and called after him that he should get in the app too, earning a laugh. As I sat there in my room about an hour after check-in, enjoying the water view I had, I heard a bark - so I reached over and took a look.

**"Hey!"**

_"How's it going? Moving fast?"_

**"It's perfect - clear skies, beautiful weather."**

I knew about the weather personally and he was right - it was beautiful and clear, just perfect for a day of winning and meeting up with him if he was here by the end of the day. I was getting antsy, and my nervous energy could probably be felt all around town. I so badly wanted to tell him I was there, but I didn't want him to rush - too much - or endanger himself by reacting to the news. So I kept it a secret - finish line surprise it was!

_"Lucky you!"_

**"It's all the good vibes you've been sending, i'm certain of it."**

_"You're too sweet - but I'm almost there too."_

**"Kismet! I'm feeling really good about this."**

_"About the race or me, LOL"_

**"All seriousness? Both. I can't wait to finish the race -"**

_"And have that gold medal-"_

**"LOL, yes - and have that gold medal. But I also can't wait to finally see you!"**

_"Trust me - I can't wait either. I'm pretty sure that everyone can feel my energy right now. It's been a solid couple of days of thinking about nothing but you. All Antoine, all the time."_

**"Same here - I think about you when I'm asleep, when I'm awake, when i'm in the shower..."**

_"Elaborate on that last one?"_

**"Oh, soon you'll see exactly what I've been thinking in the shower..."**

_"So far away!"_

**"LOL... but look, I know it sounds crazy. But I think we have something really real."**

_"Me too. I mean, a trip to Alaska - and a tiny little village at that -"_

Oops, that might have been too much - though maybe he'd expect me to have done a LITTLE research on Nome before taking the flights up - and I was hoping he didn't now know he'd be seeing me at the finish line. I held my breath for a moment as he typed out his answer.

**"I'm glad I'm not the only one jumping plunging into the metaphorical icy river feet first."**

_"Definitely not, but hey... are you texting WHILE mushing?"_

**"If I say yes... will I be punished? ;)"**

_"LOL, no, but - focus on the race!"_

**"I am! I am! But I am also focused on you - Arya keeps looking back wondering what I'm doing."**

_"Awww... but seriously, how's it going?"_

**"Same as before - still in the second spot, with no idea of how far ahead the lead spot is."**

_"I can tell you EXACTLY how far ahead they are - sending you a map... now!"_

**"WAIT... that's CURRENT?"**

_"Yep! So... one last push?"_

**"Here we go!"**

_"If the map IS accurate, which it has been every other time, they're about half a mile away."_

**"Got it - I can't see them now, but after I'm out of the woods it's a straight shot to the finish line!"**

There were some woods just outside of the village, and we'd seen the finish line set up as we landed - they were REALLY close. So I took a quick look in the mirror, tidied up my appearance, and made sure to bundle up a little before replying; it wasn't that I was trying to ignore him, but I knew I'd have to get going pretty soon if I was going to shock the hell out of him at the finish line. I also would have to stop somewhere and get some salmon for Arya.

_"So you should be able to spot anyone ahead of you, that's what I'm hearing right?"_

**"Yeah - and I see her! I see the person I need to beat!!"**

_"PERFECT - go for it! GO GO GO!"_

**"Full steam ahead, captain! But you're adorable, it's like having a personal cheerleader."**

I laughed, and then waved to Eli as I saw him coming out of his room - he must have just seen the map too, he looked prepared to stand in the snow to wait for him. I wait for him at the exit of the inn, and looked back at my conversation with Antoine. This was going to happen, I was going to meet Antoine in person so much sooner than he expected!

_"Should I keep it up?"_

**"It's working, so YES."**

_"Got it!"_

**"I think the lead musher's team isn't well rested - they look disorganised... I hope they're okay."**

_"Me too - but also go go go!"_

**"I'm SO CLOSE, Mari - I can smell victory!"**

I paused when I saw what looked like a seafoods market - pointing to a sign that said "fresh caught salmon" when Eli raised an eyebrow at my pause, but then nodding when he saw the world salmon. He knew what I was stopping for - a fresh caught bribe of the day. I went in, asked about a freshly caught and cleaned salmon and left with my bounty a few moments later, lifting it in the air triumphantly for Eli to see - he laughed, not unexpected when i looked so pleased to have got the fish.

**"Oh no, she's speeding up too - gotta go!"**

_"You can do this - see you there!"_

I don't know if he saw the last message before he logged off or not, he left as the message went through, but there it was - the clear announcement that I was not ALMOST flying to Alaska, but that I was here and already in Nome. I looked pleased with myself as I tucked my phone into an interior pocket in my jacket and over at Eli. "He's neck and neck with first now," I told him, "and I might have given away that I was here."

"Nooooo - I was looking forward to the look on his face!"

"I don't know if he saw the message? He logged off just as the message went through."

"I have to have faith he'll still be shocked, for my own amusement."


	20. Leader of the Pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a second version of the chapter i originally wrote - I personally think it's better than the one I had, but that doesn't cut the frustration of having been nearly finished (as i wrote this one in two goes due to gem shortage). Almost to the freestyle part - those chapters will take longer, but I hope they'll be just as good!!

Settling in at the mini village at the finish line was nice - it was SUPER rustic, but sometimes Sarisha and I went off with our college friend Wyatt to unplug so I wasn't totally out of my depth; it was also nice to get to know some of the competitors who had dropped out and returned to Nome, even though they all were a little salty that they'd somehow caught something and had to make the rough decision to not continue. There was also some guy who kept looking over at Eli and I with a funny look on his face, looking away when I looked in his direction.

"Who IS that?" I asked Eli when he brought me back some coffee, "there's something unsettling about how he's looking at me..."

Eli cleared his throat. "That's uh, that's Antoine's uncle actually," he said, though his mouth twitched when i gasped and a hand flew over my mouth, "he probably heard about you too, don't worry about it. He's always been a little distant compared to Antoine's grandparents and parents."

"Ahhh... ooh!"

"Go, go..."

Grinning, I headed off a little bit but still near one of the fires in the area so i could respond to the message from Antoine - who I still wasn't sure knew if I was IN Nome or not. It wouldn't be a big deal if he DID, but I was looking forward to a surprise appearance at the finish for him... MAAYYYBBBEEEE i was also trying to talk the race officials into letting me give him the medal, too.

**"I'm in the lead!"**

_"I knew you could do it!"_

**"Really? We jsut met and you're THAT sure?"**

_"You need to trust yourself a little more, but yes - 100% sure the entire time. How far is the old first place musher?"_

**"Oh, she's REALLY close - been on our tail for hours!"**

_"Oh! She's that person you mentioned before, isn't she? Kat, I think?"_

I really did remember, but I'd been refreshing my knowledge on the top contenders after I sent Antoine the first location map; it seemed like a salient decision considering someone else might win. I couldn't help but smile at his response though, because it didn't seem like he thought I'd committed it to memory.

**"You remembered!"**

_"I'm an EXCELLENT listener, just ask my BFF when you meet her."_

**"LOL -but yeah, it's her. She'd NEVER just give me the win, even if we know each other - I admire it about her."**

_"How much longer, then?"_

MAYBE I was asking because I was antsy and MAYBE I was asking because i didn't really know how to read the maps - some of the things clicked with distances, but with endurance running out I knew Antoine would still be the best person to confirm. My best guesstimate was another day, which meant I'd probably be able to get some rest in one of the yurts close to the finish line - one was reserved for Antoine, and I knew Eli was trying to get them to let me to crash in it.

**"Less than a day!"**

_"YAAASSSSSS, that's amazing!"_

**"I wish you'd be there when I get the medal - the ALL IMPORTANT MEDAL - but by the time you land, at least I'll have it."**

_"How's Arya doing?"_

**"Everytime she barks from the sled, the entire team seems to go faster - so AMAZING."**

_"A true leader never slacks!"_

**"LOL, that's for sure - thank you for convincing me I couldn't just leave her. I'm glad to have her here to witness the win."**

_"She is going to LOVE her salmon bribe when I meet her."_

**"LOL, you know you don't HAVE to do that... right?"**

_"I know, I know... but to give her a prize like you're getting the medal."_

I considered telling him, right that second, that I would be there at the finish line here in Nome, but held back - what if he thought I was hiding other things from him? Better to let him find out when my body slammed into his at the finish line with a big hug. 

_"I really just want you to achieve your life goals, Antoine - I mean, AND I want to meet you with a gold medal."_

**"I can't wait for that either, I promise - seeing you will be a highlight of this entire ordeal."**

_"Awww, I still can't believe this is happening - but with the app telling us we've hit ANOTHER milestone I can't say I'm totally surprised."_

**"It's pretty cool to get confirmation of a connection."**

_"Am I getting another present?"_

**"Of COURSE - just..."**

_"Later?"_

**"You know me so, so very well Mari."**

_"Hmmm... okay, I'll wait. But this better be AHMAHZING."_

**"LOL, it WILL be - you won't regret it, I promise."**

_"I know I won't, but the waiting is KILLING me - you are quite the rollercoaster adventure, Antoine."_

I knew it wasn't ACTUALLY killing me, but the time was rapidly coming closer for when we'd meet and I was ANTSY. And excited. Have I mentioned I was excited? Taking a deep breath, I leaned against a tree as he formulated his next response. I was deep into hypothetically planning our next adventure, one that we would take TOGETHER - the dogs were the one things I was running into trouble though.

**"Right back at you, Mari."**

_"And just so you know, I'm already planning future adventures to take together - the next one will be somewhere warm!"_

**"Hawaii?"**

_"On the list - there also many, MANY plans on what we'll do once we get there."_

**"I have a bad slash great feeling about this, LOL..."**

I did an evil laugh in our chat, and a slightly less menacing one in Nome - less menacing because I still drew attention, especially from an eye rolling Eli back at the fire circle where the mushers were talking. I grinned back at him before turning back to my conversation with Antoine.

_"Do you have to go yet?"_

**"Yeah, actually - harsh terrain ahead, and don't really want to crash before I get to hear about these new potential adventures."**

_"I should too, got some things to finish putting together - mwah!"_

I smiled and closed the app before putting it back into my pocket - I felt good about the decision, as I had multiple times after my arrival (but not including the Arya debacle) in Alaska. Meeting Antoine was going to be an adventure in itself, and I could. not. wait.


	21. One More Sleep

I sat on my balcony that evening as the sun sunk down over the horizon, sipping some of my favorite tea - that I'd brought with me - and thought good thoughts for everyone still in the race; even though the mini village would have been perfectly serviceable, I wanted to shower the next morning before Antoine crossed the finish line. One of the race officials had promised to keep the salmon at the proper temperature for me, amused and delighted that I was trying to sweet talk Arya. Thinking of Antoine must have summoned him, because as the sky started to darken I heard the familiar bark coming from inside my room where I'd left my phone to charge. Getting back into the room and closing the balcony door behind me, I hurried over to the phone to see what he'd said.

**"I'm still working on that surprise I promised, but I've been thinking..."**

_"Hmm?"_

**"I kind of love the little meter telling us that we're nailing it with our conversation."**

_"Well, I love YOU..."_

**"Awww, I love you too."**

Well, we'd both said it - both not necessarily enthusiastic, so my brain said we both just didn't know if either of us meant BIG L love, or LITTLE L love. We were goobers, without a doubt, but we were each OTHERS' goobers. Leaning back against the headboard, I wanted to make sure he was good to go for the next little bit - didn't want him collapsing at the finish line and all.

_"How are you doing, though?"_

**"Better now that we're talking - I haven't even been checking in with Eli, that's the friend that brought Arya's puppies, as much as I have you."**

Eli had actually mentioned that, saying that when Antoine had first left the puppies in his care, he'd been texting and calling every few hours, and this was BEFORE he was packed for the race. So when he let up, he'd had to ask when he brought the puppies over what happened - hence how he found out about me. It had made me blush, which made Eli LAUGH, but it made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside to know how much Antoine had talked about me.

**"The fact that every time I see your name I smile MIGHT have something to do with it..."**

_"That's. Too. Sweet. Thank you <3"_

**"I am an incredibly sweet person... who likes their alone time, LOL."**

_"Sweet AND Spicy. A deadly combination, but you also promised you'd drive me wild with the surprise..."_

**"Ah yes, yes..."**

_"Such a tease :P"_

**"Don't lie - you love it."**

Okay, YES - he was right; his teasing was intriguing, satisfying, and left me wanting more every time. It was probably the main reason I had flown to Alaska, that I needed the teasing to happen in person where I could see, hear, smell, touch, and TASTE Antoine as he teased me; he probably was just DYING to flirt in person, too, but he still kept things interesting until then and for that I would be eternally grateful, however this whole thing shook out.

**"But you know - you can't just expect me to be ready immediately. What about romance??"**

_"You're absolutely right - I need to wine and dine you first, don't I?"_

**"Exactly - a little seduction to get me in the mood. Think you are up to the challenge? ;)"**

_"You ain't seen nothing yet!"_

**"PROVE. IT. What's the sexiest thing you can think of when it comes to seducing someone?"**

_"Hmmm... just ONE?"_

**"LOL, just pick the first thing that comes to mind."**

_"A striptease - low and slow music, soft lighting, swaying my hips to the music - because the sexier I feel, the more confident I feel."_

**"Confidence is a big turn on for me."**

_"Oh yeah?"_

**"When someone feels good about themselves, it shows in EVERYTHING they do... incredibly sexy."**

He wasn't wrong - I know he'd had some doubts during this race, but Antoine was the epitome of a confident man; he knew what he wanted out of life, that he wanted someone to share it with, and knew how to get it. INCREDIBLE turn on, at least for me - Sarisha liked someone who wanted to be lead a little more, which was one of the many reasons I could see her and João working for the long haul.

_"I can think of one other thing that you OBVIOUSLY think is sexy."_

**"Oh? What's that?"**

_"Slow, sensual teasing - in payment for the lateness of the wild surprise I want to hear YOUR hottest fantasy."_

**"Maybe I'm vanilla in that aspect of my life, LOL"**

_"Ooooh, so you're saying you'd like to be wholly, fully corrupted by me, then?"_

**"You're been working on that - TRUST me. But there IS one thing I've given a lot of thought to, and until now there wasn't really anyone I pictured in the spot of my partner in it..."**

_"Ooooh, tell me! Tell me!"_

**"Let me set the scene - it's a cold, blistery evening, and I've been out all say with the dogs, working up a sweat."**

_"Loving it already!"_

**"LOL, this isn't even the GOOD part."**

_"Trust me, a sweaty, flushed Antoine IS the good part."_

**"So you DON'T want to hear the rest? ;)"**

_"Oh no, no, PLEASE continue."_

I heard myself sigh and sink into the bed a little more as I tried to picture a hot, sweaty, flushed Antoine in my mind. It was a VERY good picture, and I couldn't wait to see where the rest of the fantasy went.

**"After a long day outside with the dogs, I like to ease my aching muscles a little - sit in a sauna, just relax."**

_"My lodging in Nome has one attached, just... for future reference ;)"_

**"LOL - the sauna is empty, except for one other person. Until you, Mari, the person was more fuzzy in my mind's eye - YOU make this fantasy what it is."**

_"Go on, Mr Fantasy, DO go on..."_

**"Nothing much happens at first - a sneaky glance checking each other out here and there, but suddenly I realize that we are sitting a lot closer to each other, so close I can feel your leg** against mine even though the steam obscures me seeing it."

He'd never seen me NAKED, just my profile picture - but if his mind was anything like how he described the fantasy... he probably gave it a good shot. I got up from the bed, deciding to start the bath now so it would be ready for when he logged off for the night - I wasn't sure when he would, but the bath waiting would help me visualize his fantasy better.

**"At first I don't know what to do next - I'm intrigued and attracted, of course, but it isn't until I feel fingers against my leg that I know EXACTLY what I want to do. What I need to do. And when our eyes connect a minute later... I go for it."**

_"A kiss?"_

**"Oh, not JUST a kiss - a kiss that's slow but sensual at first, one that increases in insistence and need."**

I groaned as I sat on the edge of the filling tub - the man had a way with words, I wasn't sure if I'd thought that yet. Taking a deep breath, I slid down to the floor and closed my eyes for a moment; this scenario could legitimately kill me with NEED, but it would be a good way to go.

**"There's not much between us - I'm wearing a towel around my waist and your towel is wrapped around your body but loosens with each move we make. Both drop to the floor within seconds, and the next thing I know - I'm on top of you on the sauna bench, our bodies entwines and moving as one. The only stumbling block se seem to find is that created by the steam, it's heating causing us not to slow but to take our time."**

_"That would probably just turn me on even more..."_

**"Oh, it does - and I think I've got a hold on things... but soon the pressure is building, building, building and mere moments later I feel an electric shudder course through my body. Your moan tells me that you feel the same release."**

_"Talk about a fantasy - I mean..."_

**"Was.. it too much?"**

_"HARDLY - I asked and you answered, and it lived up to my expectations. Definitely might have to try and see how it would work out later when we're both here."_

**"I'm actually not much for public sex... but there is just something about the sauna..."**

_"Neither am I, but if you ever think of any OTHER fantasies... please, for the love of GOD, tell me!"_

**"I can do you one better... I could send you a little picture."**

_"I doubt there is anything LITTLE about you, Antoine."_

He couldn't be that slight to live in the Alaskan wilderness, or to be a musher - sure, there were lithe competitors, I'm sure, but everything about Antoine SCREAMED mountain man. I turned off the water and got up from the floor so i could grab some of my soothing bath salts for the tub from my toiletry bag on the counter - relaxing would CERTAINLY be in order before bed NOW, if it wasn't before.

**"Oh, there's NOT - but right now I'm lying here all alone, thinking of you, COMPLETELY naked... and VERY turned on. I thought you might want to see. ;)"**

_"Please, oh PLEASE 'overshare' with me Antoine. I've been aching for more of you since that other picture..."_

**"I kind of like it when you beg, apparently - so begging is apparently ALSO a turn on, LOL - but I promise the next time that meter reaches a new status I'll send it."**

_"I'll hold you to that - or you'll be punished. Severely. ;)"_

**"Have a good night, filled with sweet dreams of me..."**

_"Oh, they're going to be ANYTHING but sweet and innocent, Antoine."_

**"I have to go before I ask for a full written out fantasy... goodnight, Mari."**

When he logged off, I had just finished putting the bath salts into the tub - it was good timing, because my body ached with desperate need for release. After I got my phone plugged in and the salts back in the bag I stripped down and stepped into the tub; it felt good, and as I pulled my hair up so I could relax back in the tub, I tried picturing the scenario Antoine had described again. This was going to be one long night...


	22. The Moment of Truth

After a VERY relaxing bath the night before, sleep came as soon as my head hit the pillow. My dreams were filled of Antoine, Arya, and Alaska - to anyone else that would sound incredibly boring, but it was satisfying; it was different than the kind Antoine's fantasy was, but satisfying just the same and I had sighed happily when I woke up because of it. Getting ready to head out to breakfast before heading to the finish line village was ELECTRIC; I walked out of my room to head to Pingo Bakery, a spot I'd seen during our previous trip to and from the finish line village, enjoying the crisp air and sun on my face.

**"The last fifteen miles!"**

_"You're SOOOOOOOOOOO close!"_

**"And you?"**

_"Plugging along..."_

**"Hold on, difficult spot, be back soon."**

I stood in front of the café when I got there, and took a deep breath; I'd get breakfast to go and let Eli know - we'd exchanged numbers at this point - so that we could get to the finish line before Antoine did. I waved at the server behind the counter and stepped up to order, something for myself, something for Antoine, and something for Eli was the plan in addition to a box of pastries for others at the line.

"Could I please have an assorted dozen of your pastries, two waffle and half omelet combos with seafood, a daily special if it doesn't have seafood, two coffees, and one tea?" I asked, trying to mentally do the bill math, "And to go, please?"

"Sure, Mari," she responded, smirking at the way I blinked at her, "Alaska's small, and Eli came in yesterday."

"Ahhh... then... hi? Antoine's fifteen miles from the end of the race, i'm excited."

The server, who I now saw was named Tammi, chuckled. "I can tell," she said, "I'll put a rush on the food."

I smiled and paid for my order, happily accepting my tea - which she said she'd give me a refill before I left if I finished it waiting. Which I did at a bar counter that was at one of the big picture windows overlooking the street; Eli drove up and I waved him and patted a stool next to me.

"Ordered and should be out soon," she said, "and thanks for talking me up, I guess?"

"Oh, NO problem," he responded with a grin, "we went to high school with her and she moved out her to support her aunts and uncles after - she's NEVER seen Antoine date, so i thought she should know a little about you."

"A little daunting, to meet someone with a history with Antoine... but it's nice to feel a little more permanence in this situation."

Tammi came back with the food and drinks just as I heard Antoine's notification sound. "Oh that's cute," she said, "husky bark as his notification sound?"

"Don't encourage them," Eli told her, "I've had to deal with this since I picked her up in Anchorage..."

"He's five miles out," I cut in, looking between them both, "we should go."

Eli nodded, and grabbed the bag from Tammi. "I'll take video of him arriving for you, Tam," he said, "we'll probably all be by later on if they don't skeedaddle to bang it out."

Chuckling, Tammi waved us off and we got into the truck. I wasn't sure when Antoine would be back, and if I didn't hear from him until I could see him in front of me, i would have been fine with it. Luckily though, I had a question I wanted to ask first.

_"Still in the lead?"_

**"Yeah, but two teams are tailing me."**

_"Kat still giving you trouble?"_

**"Nah, her team fell behind a few hours ago."**

_"Yessssss - your enemies fall!"_

**"That... is an intense reaction, LOL."**

_"I am deeply invested in your victory."_

**"You'll be VERY happy to know, then, that I think I'm going to win this!"**

I let out a whoop and showed Eli what he said as he parked the truck, then he let out a whoop too; even though I know I should have waited for him at that point, I left Eli in the dust at the truck and took myself straight to the finish line, where I waited in a spot that Antoine was sure to see me and accepted the wrapped salmon the race official put in my hand. This was going to be very real, in a VERY short bit of time...

**"Two miles!"**

_"Go! Go!"_

**"LOL, if it wasn't so cold here I'd say we should do some roleplay where you're in a cheer uniform."**

_"We can DEFINITELY keep that in mind - wait, I can see you!"_

**"Wait... what? How could - IS THAT YOU?!!"**

_"Maaayyyybeeeee..."_

**"Ugh, the other teams are gaining some ground... don't lose that enthusiasm if it IS you I'm heading straight towards..."**

You know that saying said by a colonel in the American Revolution? Something about not firing until you see that whites of their eyes? That's a little how I felt right now, anxious and not wanting to make a move until I saw the whites in Arya's beautiful eyes - because that would mean Antoine would be RIGHT THERE when I did. Before I knew it, though, dogs rushed past me on one side, I dropped the salmon, and... was in Antoine's arms - I heard cheers around us, and was faintly aware of moving away from Antoine for a moment so he could get his gold medal, but nothing else mattered but that I could see him IN PERSON.

"So much better than a picture," I told Arya, who seemed to be enjoying her salmon but stopped to bark and happily pant at me, "you AND him."

"That's good to hear," I heard a gravelly, honeyed voice say as arms wrapped around me from behind, "I could say the same about you..."

"Don't you have to take winning pictures with the race staff?"

"Did that while you and Arya looked at each other." At a flush that I was sure was crawling up the back of my neck, I heard Antoine chuckle - a rich, deep, and sensual sound; there was NO comparing a 'LOL' to a real-time chuckle, now that I'd heard it. "I wouldn't be here without you, Mari - our chats and your kisses kept me insane."

"I could say the same," I told him as I turned around in his arms, "Eli and I brought breakfast - and i think he has food for the rest of the dogs."

"You and Eli met?"

"He's how I GOT here, actually - when the Arya thing happened, I contacted the race association... group... whatever... and he showed up where I was staying in the middle of the night. Also met Tammi earlier."

"You are really making the rounds," he chuckled - I don't think I'd ever tire of hearing his chuckle, "but it's satisfying, deep down and thorough satisfaction, to hear that you are getting to know people in my life."

"I believe now, sir, you owe me a date - a breakfast date sitting in the truck bed is going to be perfectly sufficient."

Antoine slowly released his hold on my entire body, and then took my hand - kissing it before his next response came. "Then let us away to our breakfast date, milady," he said, "have I said that I'm so fucking glad you're here yet?"


	23. The First 24 Hours

Breakfast was full of Anotine and I talking about, frankly, whatever we could - and Eli rolling his eyes; it was a true experience in seeing how he interacted with other people in real life. Even his uncle came over and congratulated him... albeit, something was still a little off but some people weren't good with others, and that was fine. We spent most of the day getting the dogs settled in Nome near the inn, though I HAD let the front desk know that I might need to pay for lodging for an entire mush team - they'd been helpful at making sure space was arranged. As the sun started setting, Antoine texted me and asked me to meet him at the little pier that wasn't far from the inn, and I would even get to stop buy and see Arya and the others on my way.

"Good evening," Antoine said as I stepped onto the pier, "it's a pleasure to see you again. I know it's not a fancy date but..."

I shook my head. "It's perfect," I said with a small smile, "and the dogs are all settled in for the night."

"I love that you checked on them, really Mari." Antoine wrapped is arms around me when I got close and his warmth permeated around me even with it being cold; I closed my eyes as I felt his lips press against my hair. "Validation for everything that's been a hint to out connection thus far."

There was little else better, than a hug from someone you cared about - and a hug where you can feel the firm, muscular chest of someone you'd imagined naked? Even better. It didn't hurt that he was spectacular at GIVING hugs, either. I tilted my head up to look at him and said in a soft whisper, "Have I mentioned that you give the BEST hugs?" I asked him, "I didn't mention it at the finish line, I know, but..."

"We fit together perfectly."

"Mmm, that we do - so what are we out here to look at?"

"Can I cover your eyes? It's a surprise."

"I have to ask... are we playing a sexy game?"

Antoine laughed, and it had been exactly what I'd expected one to sound like from him; his laugh was rich, deep, and throaty. I knew it WASN'T a sexy game, it was very likely getting to see a spectacular Arctic view that only happened a few times a year. I smiled and nodded at him so he knew I would let him keep me in suspense. He then turned me in his arms, slid his hands up over my eyes and carefully walked me to... well, SOMEWHERE.

"Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, Antoine."

When Antoine dropped his hands, resting them on either side of me as I leaned against a railing, I was greeted with a wondrous sight - the moon shining over the ocean, its reflection shining like diamonds on the waves. It was beautiful, and I leaned my elbows on the railing as if it would help me get a better look.

"Oh, it's beautiful... so different than the view from my room..."

"It's my favorite spot when I'm here."

"TOTALLY beats the gold..."

With the wrapping of his arms around me again, I knew my choice to come - at all, not just early - was the right one. Sighing, I turned towards Antoine and looked up at him; his smile made him look as bright as the moonlight, but he cleared his throat when i made eye contact and looked away. It was a cute reaction, and I suddenly remembered his fantasy- would he lift me up on the railing to kiss me?

"Is there something you wanted to say? I mean, you could stare too... it's okay..."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to - it still just feels like a dream. I've been thinking about this so long, Mari..."

Feeling my mouth twitch to one side, I lifted myself onto the railing and saw Antoine immediately step forward to steady me. We were forehead to forehead, and I took a deep breath and closed my eyes before speaking. What I wanted to say would possibly not even be able to describe how much I had yearned for this moment; a moment were we were together, and felt connected the same as when we'd been texting back and forth. When I opened my eye, we made deep and direct eye contact for the first time... and I couldn't have stopped the kiss that came next even if I had wanted to.

"I'm here," I breathed when we stopped and parted what seemed like ages later, "and I am not going anywhere."

"How'd I get so lucky?"

"I think we're both lucky, Antoine - you crossed Alaska on a SLED to make this date, all I did was hop on a plane."

"Believe me, I would have crossed the continent for you."

My insides turned to warm mush when he said that - it wasn't a shock that he'd said it, but it was still gratifying to hear. Holding one hand up like a microphone, secure that Antoine wouldn't let me fall, I held it out towards him. "How does it feel," I'd asked, "to win the most epic sled dog race in the entire world?"

"Like I'm fulfilled a very important family legacy, but also... how do I explain this..."

"Amazing?"

"EXACTLY - it's like a massive adrenaline rush that hasn't stopped." Antoine winked. "Well, that part could be you."

"Speaking of adrenaline... kind of running high right now on it myself."

When we both looked at each other next, it felt like I was predator of a much larger prey - the desire in Antoine's eyes spoke to the desire and mine, and it was very real and very palpable. I was sure that his two totally platonic friends walked by right now they would feel the need and would go to the nearest hotel and have a night together. He looked like he wanted to devour me, and I bit my lip so i wouldn't let out a moan at the thought of it.

"ARE you, now? I could lend you a hand..."

"ABSOLUTELY a two person job."

"I am the man for the job, then!"

Oh, there was no doubt in my mind that he was, but this was public - and I knew that neither of us were performers when it came to physical intimacy, the kiss before non-withstanding; a smirk was definitely on my face and my voice light even though my emotions were anything but that.

"It's also a bit... public and chilly out here. We should probably take that help somewhere more private."

"I'll lead the way - or you could, your room and all?" I took the large, warm hand Antoine offered as I hopped off the railing - and put it around my shoulder so we could walk wrapped up in each other. The walk wasn't going to be long, and we made it back to the inn and my door quickly, but I didn't think ANYTHING could ruin the moment... until I heard a buzzing sound. Arya could have had a turn, so I wasn't bothered when Antoine pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Hello?" he asked the caller, before his smile dropped with the answer he received and he hung up the phone. "Kat... still hasn't reached the finish line, Mari, and her lead dog showed up alone to one of the checkpoints..."

"Can they still track her? Did they?"

"The tracker is off... they can't find her. They just have the most recent place it pinged at to look-"

"You have to help - how can I?"

"I can't ask you to do that, Mari, you don't know her..."

"She's important to you and I know you're still recovering from the race - so how can I help?"

"I'll be tracking the sled marks with some other mushers, but, I can't believe i'm asking..."

"What?"

"I need you to head over to the checkpoint..."

"Wouldn't it be better if someone who knows the area-"

"No - I have a bad feeling about this. Kat is a strong musher, something really bad must have happened and anyone who MIGHT be involved would know me."

"You think someone hurt her?"

"She won the gold for getting to the midpoint - there were a lot of people jealous of that and then all those mushers had to scratch..."

I really didn't know if I was the best person for this job, but Antoine seemed to think so; I would trust his instincts because I could probably get involved in investigating with less suspicion if things were as close to the race as he thought they were. It would actually make a decent storyline for a volume, so after things got resolved and I got the okay from everyone involved I would mail the others at ManwhaUS.

"I'll do it."

"It's not the date I had planned..."

"Antoine, don't worry - first we find your friend, then we... finish what we started tonight."

Taking my hands and lifting them to his lip, he kissed them gently. Regret was running through both of us right now, but a lost musher in the conditions that have been running in the air these last couple of weeks could prove fatal; I didn't want that to happen to someone important to Antoine.

"I don't want to leave you... but I need to go check in with the search party here. I'll text with details of how to get to the checkpoint, and arrange a ride if I can."

"10-4, I'll pack a small bag."

Antoine sighed, let go of my hands and walked away; I couldn't lie, this was incredibly disappointing, but Antoine needed the help. I knew from spending time with Eli that he cared deeply about people and animals, this was just part of it - and I knew it wasn't a ROMANTIC concern with Kat, just a fellow musher and pseudo family member. I slipped into my room and was surprised when my cell phone barked - did he already have the details about me getting to the checkpoint?

**"I don't think I can apologize any less for the end of our date - even if I already have, PROFUSELY."**

_"I know <3"_

**"Try to get some rest - it's going to be a long night, but I'll text when I've got your travel arrangements confirmed."**

_"I'll wait for your text and take a hot, steamy bath in the meantime."_

**"LOL, I needed that - taking off now."**

_"Be safe."_

He went offline then, so I did exactly as I told him I would - I went to the bathroom in my room and ran a bath. It would help me relax and think about the best way for me to help once I was there, and if Antoine couldn't take care of me tonight I would take care of myself using the fantasy are tinder to the fire.


End file.
